


Got The Cream

by Euphy, YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Français | French, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphy/pseuds/Euphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve mène une bien triste vie après avoir quitté l'armée, et il ne fait pas vraiment attention au monde qui l'entoure. Jusqu'à ce qu'un dieu espiègle ne décide de transformer son chat et seul véritable ami, Tony, en être humain.</p><p>Ceci est la traduction d'une fiction de TARDIScrash, dont vous pouvez trouver la version originale sur ce même site.<br/>Beta-lectrice : Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 01

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Got the Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341817) by [YourFavoriteRobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot). 



Chapitre 01.

  


On raconte que des dieux bienveillants nous observent et veillent sur nous. Certains sont bons et puissants, et bien qu'il leur arrive de faire quelques bêtises, ils ne pensent qu'au bien-être des hommes. Mais d'autres ne se servent de leurs immenses pouvoirs que dans le seul but de créer le chaos et de s'en amuser. Le problème étant que lorsque quelqu'un fait un vœu, il ne sait jamais lequel de ces dieux va entendre sa prière et s'en occuper.

 

Steve Rogers n'était pas malheureux. Il y avait tant de gens qui vivaient dans la misère, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas franchement à plaindre. Il avait un toit sur la tête, et de quoi manger tous les jours. Il était heureux d'avoir accompli ce qu'il pensait être son devoir, en marchant dans les pas de son grand-père et en servant son pays.

 

C'était sa grand-mère qui l'avait élevé, et elle n'avait cessé de lui conter les aventures de son grand-père, qui s'était battu vaillamment et était mort pour des principes de vie meilleure. C'est pourquoi Steve s'était engagé dès qu'il avait eu dix-huit ans. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus noble de toute sa vie ?

 

L'entraînement avait endurci son corps, et lui avait donné des muscles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur sa silhouette, autrefois frêle, de jeune garçon rêveur au nez collé dans les bouquins. Le gamin dégingandé qu'il avait été s'était transformé en homme, en soldat, en héros comme dans ses livres.

 

Mais la guerre n'avait rien de glorieux. Et rien de ce qu'on écrivait dans ces récits ne pouvait décrire les horreurs qu'il avait vues. Et pourtant, chaque jour il continuait, en souvenir de ces héros, pensant de tout son cœur que ce qu'il faisait, était bien.

 

Sa grand-mère était morte alors qu'il était encore au front, et le monde ne lui parut que plus vide quand il rentra. On l'avait enterrée un jour de grand soleil. Les oiseaux chantaient sans se préoccuper de sa peine. Les gens lui avaient glissé une ou deux paroles gentilles, avaient posé des fleurs sur sa tombe et s'en étaient allés. Une heure plus tard, Steve était seul avec le chant des oiseaux.

 

Steve Rogers n'était pas malheureux, mais il était seul.

 

Mais le truc avec la vie, c'était qu'elle continuait, que l'on soit triste, seul ou heureux.

 

Alors Steve continuait de vivre.

 

Il fit tout ce que tout le monde faisait : il se trouva un appart, un travail dans un magasin de fournitures d'arts, et se remit à lire et dessiner pour avoir des hobbies. Puis il fit tout son possible pour faire comme si rien n'avait changé.

 

Mais ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment, alors il prit un chat.

 

Enfin, pour être honnête, c'est plutôt le chat qui l'avait pris, comme ils le font souvent. La sale petite bête rôdait dans le quartier, terrorisant les oiseaux et parfois les gens en toute impunité. Et puis une nuit, Steve avait entendu un cri affreux dans le jardin, et lorsqu'il avait ouvert pour aller voir ce que c'était, une petite boule de poils noire s'était précipité à l'intérieur, avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'appartement en courant avant de finalement s'endormir en plein milieu de son lit.

 

Il avait un chat. Et ça lui allait très bien, au moins il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler.

 

« Je pourrais m'inscrire dans une école d'art. » proposa Steve à son chat, qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Tony, après une longue période pendant laquelle il avait complètement nié en être le propriétaire.

 

Tony bailla et se tourna pour faire face au mur.

 

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais, et je ne pourrais que m'améliorer. Ca me changerait du magasin. » dit-il en lançant quelques arguments.

 

La queue du chat s'agita trois ou quatre fois.

 

« T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? »

 

Tony se leva et traversa le lit pour aller s'asseoir sur son carnet à dessins.

 

« Mmh, évidemment. Tu préférerais que je reste à la maison pour te caresser toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Il ne reçut que des ronronnements en réponse.

 

« Bon, juste un peu alors. »

 

Steve le gratta derrière les oreilles. Tony n'avait pas mis longtemps à le dresser.

 

Voilà la partie de l'histoire où les dieux, bons ou mauvais, interviennent, mais avant que cela ne commence, il faut rappeler que jusqu'ici Tony était un chat ordinaire. Enfin, comme tous les chats, il était aussi très bizarre. Il adorait monter dans la voiture de Steve mais était terrifié par le bruit du moteur. Il détestait être mouillé, mais essayait quand même d'attraper les gouttes d'eau qui giclaient quand il prenait sa douche. Il dormait pendant des heures, comme mort, puis se mettait à courir à toute vitesse dans tout l'appartement, sans prévenir.

 

C'était un chat tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Steve ne rentre d'une longue et épuisante journée. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, alors que Tony approchait. Le chat frotta sa tête contre ses jambes et sauta sur ses genoux, prêt à aider son ami en lui fournissant du réconfort.

 

« Bon, je suis officiellement la risée de mes collègues. »

 

Tony ronronna de façon compatissante.

 

« Apparemment, si tu refuses un rendez-vous avec la plus belle fille du boulot, ça fait de toi le plus gay des danseurs homosexuels d'un show de Broadway sur … je ne sais pas moi, les paillettes ? »

 

Tony laissa échapper un miaulement désapprobateur, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un reproche pour qu'il y aille plus doucement avec son flanc droit (il était encore un peu tendre après son dernier trip en haut de l'étagère et qui s'était plus ou moins mal terminé).

 

« Ouais bah t'es pas meilleur que moi, le poilu. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Sharon est géniale, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec elle. Je, je suis ennuyeux. Je ne suis pas cool, pas in, mes blagues sont nulles et je peux te parler d'Histoire et d'armes pendant des heures, mais je suis incapable de te citer un film récent ou quoique ce soit sur la vie des people. Elle finirait par prendre ses jambes à son cou, et les choses ne seraient plus pareilles entre nous après ça. »

 

Tony donna un petit coup de tête dans son menton et son ronronnement s'amplifia de quelques décibels.

 

« Mmh, toi au moins tu m'aimes. Le pire, c'est que je m'en fiche un peu de ce qu'ils peuvent dire sur moi. Peut-être que ça ne me gênerait même pas de sortir avec un mec, mais il faudrait que ça soit le bon, tout comme il faudrait que ça soit la bonne. Quelqu'un qui serait, je sais pas … Mon ami. Un vrai de vrai, pas seulement un pote du boulot ou quelqu'un que j'ai connu au lycée, mais quelqu'un qui m'aimerait comme je suis, avec tous mes défauts. »

 

Le chat poussa son museau contre sa main, et Steve soupira.

 

« Mais j'ai bien peur que le seul qui en soit jamais capable, ce soit toi, petit monstre. »

 

Et quelque part dans les cieux, on attendait deux mots très spéciaux. Deux mots qui avaient le pouvoir de tout changer.

 

« Je voudrais, » l'Univers retint son souffle, « je voudrais tellement avoir un compagnon comme toi, Tony. Euh, mais sans l'haleine de thon. »

 

Il allait y avoir du pain sur la planche.

 

* * *

 

Steve s'était fait remplacer ce mardi matin, ce qui allait plus ou moins diminuer sa paie du mois, mais il avait vraiment eu envie de faire la grasse mat'.

 

Aux alentours de six heures quarante cinq, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, il fut réveillé par quelque chose qui tapotait sa joue.

 

« Hey. Hey. Réveille-toi. »

 

Steve sauta littéralement du lit, et jeta ses couvertures sur la personne qui avait pénétré chez lui.

 

« Bouge pas, espèce de malade, j'appelle les flics ! » s'écria-t-il, de sa voix la plus menaçante (qui l'était véritablement et aurait terrifié n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée), alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement son téléphone du regard.

 

« Quoi ? demanda l'homme dans son lit, tandis qu'il essayait de sortir de sous les couvertures en vain. Attends Steve, t'es où ? Je suis perdu ! Je suis perdu, aide-moi, je- » Il finit par réussir à s'extraire des draps et leva de grands yeux bleus vers Steve, qui se tenait près de la porte. « Ah, t'es là. Ca va mieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? »

 

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? »

 

Il l'observa plus minutieusement. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et il était plutôt mignon avec ses lèvres pleines et son bouc bien défini, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage. Steve put remarquer que son corps était finement musclé, car « Et, mais pourquoi t'es à poil ? »

 

« Je suis toujours à poil ! répliqua l'homme, finalement agacé par les cris. C'est pas ma faute si t'es trop grand et trop bête pour te rappeler de moi. »

 

« Je n'te connais pas. C'est la première fois que je te vois. »

 

Steve se calmait peu à peu. Il sentait encore l'adrénaline couler à flot dans son corps, mais l'homme était trop détendu pour être une menace. Il le sentait d'instinct. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

 

« Mais … tu es mon- tu me nourris, et tu me caresses. Tu es mon humain. Ne sois pas stupide Steve. S'il te plait … » L'étrange individu commençait à avoir l'air apeuré à l'idée qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas, presque blessé qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui.

 

Et puis quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de Steve. Le genre de déblocage mental qui nous fait chercher nos clefs dans le congélateur ou nous demander si les autres passagers du bus peuvent entendre ce qu'on pense à cet instant.

 

« Tony ? C'est t- »

 

L'homme lui sourit et Steve put entendre sa tête cogner contre le mur, alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

 

Tony s'approcha et s'installa sur ses genoux, ce qui aurait pu passer pour quelque chose de tout à fait normal, s'il n'avait pas été un homme adulte complètement nu. Perdu, Steve lui tapota la tête lorsqu'il frotta sa joue contre son ventre. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

 

« Steve, Steve, hey. Quand tu auras fini d'être par terre, tu devrais faire à manger. »

 

« Mmh, oui, mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques minutes encore. »

 

Tony émit un petit son triste, bien que compréhensif, et se cala contre sa cuisse.

 


	2. Chapitre 02

Chapitre 02.

  


Bien qu'ils soient pleins de défauts, les hommes ont aussi une incroyable faculté d'adaptation. Si bien qu'il ne fallut que deux minutes à Steve pour reprendre ses esprits et quelques unes de plus pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas fou, et que c'était bien la réalité. Il se passait des choses étranges parfois, des choses inexpliquées. C'était indéniablement l'une d'entre elles.

 

Après tout, comment expliquer ça autrement ? Tony n'avait rien volé, et n'avait pas tenté de lui faire du mal. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de se faire passer pour le chat de quelqu'un ? D'autant plus que Steve n'était ni riche, ni important. Il ne connaissait personne qui aurait pu en venir à de telles extrémités pour lui attirer des ennuis. Et comment aurait-il pu s'introduire chez lui et se glisser dans son lit ? De plus, il se comportait comme Tony en tous points : il se déplaçait comme lui, le regardait de la même manière, et prenait possession de ses genoux comme il l'avait toujours fait. Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

 

Steve baissa les yeux. Tony était confortablement (d'après son expression) installé à moitié sur lui, à moitié par terre, le haut de son corps posé sur ses cuisses. Le regard du blond dériva encore plus bas, et tomba sur une chute de reins bien visible, puisque les draps, qu'il avait emportés avec lui en venant s'installer sur son maître, avaient glissé. Steve releva brutalement la tête, et fixa le mur. Bien. Il allait falloir s'occuper de ça au plus vite.

 

« Tony, l'interpella-t-il, puis il inspira un grand coup et redressa le brun. On va devoir discuter pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'- enfin, ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais pour commencer, tu vas enfiler quelque chose. »

 

Tony le regarda fixement quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, puis répondit : « Non. »

 

Il se leva, faisant ainsi glisser le bout de drap qui conservait autrefois sa dignité, et lui fit un grand sourire. Steve rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et s'efforça de ne regarder que le visage du brun.

 

« Comment ça 'non' ? Tu ne peux pas- non, tu dois mettre des vêtements. »

 

« J'ai dit non. »

 

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, bras et jambes écartés sans gêne aucune, alors qu'il s'étirait.

 

« Oh mon Dieu. »

 

Steve était peut-être courageux, mais il savait aussi quand il valait mieux battre en retraite. Il se leva et se mit de profil, de façon à ne pas pouvoir regarder le lit de face.

 

« Tu t'en fichais avant. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais toujours nu. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, tout le temps. » dit-il, en baillant et en agitant une main dans les airs paresseusement.

 

« Quoi ? Je ne- » Mais en fait, Tony avait raison.

 

Steve se lavait tous les matins et parfois, lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de la journée, il vaquait à ses occupations avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Des fois encore moins. Lorsque venait l'été, sa chambre était toujours baignée de soleil l'après-midi, si bien qu'il dormait sans rien, au dessus des draps. Et pendant tout ce temps là, l'homme qui était en train de paresser sur son lit avait tout vu.

 

« Ca va devoir changer maintenant. Les gens- les humains portent des habits quand ils sont en contact avec d'autres humains. »

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

Steve réfléchit une seconde, et décida de mentir, parce que l'explication aurait été bien trop longue.

 

« Je n'sais pas. C'est comme ça. »

 

« D'accord, acquiesça finalement Tony, en continuant d'observer sa main qui griffait l'air. Amène-moi des vêtements et je verrai si j'aime. Je ne promets rien. »

 

Steve fut si soulagé, qu'il ne pensa même pas à se révolter face au caractère difficile du brun.

 

* * *

 

« Très bien. »

 

Steve et Tony étaient assis à une petite table carrée l'un en face de l'autre. Tony (qui flottait désormais dans un des t-shirts de Steve et un boxer qui ne tenait sur hanches que par miracle) dévorait une assiette de bacon et d'œufs, tandis que Steve le regardait, se rappelant parfois de prendre une bouchée lui aussi. Ca n'avait pas été dur de convaincre Tony de se servir de couverts, comme son maître l'avait d'abord craint. Après tout, ça lui permettait de manger plus vite et il se salissait moins.

 

« Mmh ? » marmonna le brun en levant les yeux de sa nourriture. Enfin seulement pour quelques secondes.

 

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Steve ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Tony.

 

« Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait fait ça. » dit-il, en enfournant la dernière portion d'oeufs dans sa bouche.

 

« Moi ? »

 

« Bah oui, tu peux faire tout plein de choses comme allumer la lumière, la télé, la voiture. Je ne m'en inquiète pas trop la plupart du temps, c'est toi qui gère ça. »

 

Il haussa les épaules, et regarda tristement son assiette vide.

 

« Oui, mais je ne-, une fois de plus, Steve ne savait même pas par où commencer. Je ne peux pas faire  _ça_ , Tony. »

 

« Alors j'en ai aucune idée. Mais si c'est ce que les humains mangent tout le temps, il est pas question que je redevienne un chat. Tu vas finir ton assiette ? » demanda-t-il, en tendant sa fourchette vers ladite assiette.

 

Steve sourit, submergé par un étrange sentiment. Cette situation le dépassait sur tellement de points différents, qu'il ne sentait pas vraiment obligé d'y changer quoi que ce soit. C'était peut-être complètement dingue, mais au moins ça ne faisait pas de mal.

 

Une première journée passa donc, durant laquelle Steve apprit le BABA de l'existence humaine à Tony. Il fut plus d'une fois surpris par la quantité d'informations que le brun semblait déjà connaître, et se promit de ne plus regarder les chats de la même manière. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient dans leurs recherches, certaines lacunes commencèrent à apparaitre, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Tony, qui ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Cependant, Steve était heureux d'aider et d'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 

Alors qu'il décrivait le fonctionnement de l'électricité en s'aidant de Wikipédia, Steve fit la remarque suivante : « Tu sais, ça irait beaucoup plus vite si tu pouvais étudier ça tout seul, mais tu- tu ne sais pas lire ? »

 

La question n'était pas si stupide, pensa-t-il, après tout, Tony savait très bien parler. Allez savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher dans sa petite tête de chat.

 

« Bien sûr que si. » répondit-il, l'air outré. Et bien que sa queue ait disparu, Steve se l'imaginait très bien battant l'air.

 

« Oh, très bien, tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller seul alors, laisse-moi te montrer comm- »

 

« Enfin, y'a pas de raison que je sache pas. C'est censé être quoi ? »

 

Steve soupira.

 

« Okay, commençons du début. »

 

Tony se pelotonna contre lui sur le canapé tandis que Steve tapait 'Rue Sésame' sur Google.

 

* * *

 

A la fin de la journée, la présence de Tony lui paraissait normale. La magie qui avait changé son chat en être humain n'avait apparemment pas causé d'autre problème. Il n'y avait eu aucun flash info spécial à la télé, le ciel n'avait pas pris feu et personne n'hurlait dans la rue. Le soleil s'était couché comme il le faisait toujours, et Steve était convaincu qu'il se lèverait le lendemain comme si rien n'avait changé.

 

A la nuit tombée, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent couchés sur le lit au dessus des couvertures, comme à leur habitude. Steve lisait un livre, et au lieu d'être roulé en boule sur son ventre, ronronnant à plein régime, Tony s'était couché sur lui à plat ventre et en travers de son torse. Il regardait des vidéos sur Youtube, avec un casque sur les oreilles qui aplatissait sa tignasse d'une manière tout à fait adorable d'après Steve.

 

Il tendit la main pour aller le gratter derrière la nuque, par automatisme.

 

« Hey, tu t'en sors, petit monstre ? »

 

Tony l'ignora, préférant fixer l'écran avec le même intérêt quasi obsessionnel que durant les six dernières heures. Steve lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

 

Il leva finalement la tête, l'air agacé, et souleva un des écouteurs, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis très occupé là. »

 

Steve rit et secoua la tête.

 

« Je voulais juste voir si tu t'en sortais. Tu veux que je te trouve d'autres vidéos ? »

 

Il lui avait appris à les mettre en pause et les relancer, et Tony se retrouvait facilement dans la liste d'une cinquantaine de vidéos éducatives que Steve lui avait mises à disposition.

 

Il avait immédiatement compris le système, et avait refusé de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre depuis qu'il avait commencé. Steve lui avait régulièrement apporté de quoi manger et Tony avait grogné en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas du bacon. Il fallut que son maître lui promette qu'il y en avait dans le sandwich pour qu'il le prenne.

 

« Non, c'est bon. »

 

Tony remit correctement son casque et se re concentra sur l'écran. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Steve remarqua qu'il tapait sur les touches du clavier.

 

Il se redressa, forçant le brun à bouger.

 

« Hey, mais bouge pas, tu me fais tomber ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça, c'est- Arrête, rends-moi ça, je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé ! »

 

Steve l'ignora et lui arracha l'ordinateur des mains pour voir ce qu'il faisait plus exactement.

 

On pouvait être sûr d'une chose, Rue Sésame avait été abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Tony n'avait pas seulement commencé à chercher d'autres vidéos tout seul. Il y avait aussi plusieurs onglets ouverts sur des sujets divers et variés, allant du bacon à l'aviation. Et plus impressionnant encore : Steve lui avait pris l'ordinateur alors qu'il tapait un message sur un forum destiné aux propriétaires de chats. Son anglais était un peu faible, celui d'un enfant de sept ou huit ans (d'autant plus que le message était écrit en majuscules du début à la fin) mais ça restait tout de même incroyable.

 

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tony lui reprit l'ordi d'un geste sec et le serra contre lui.

 

« C'est à MOI ! Je m'en servais ! » cria-t-il avant de sauter du lit pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce.

 

Steve s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus, puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il venait tout juste d'arracher l'objet des mains de Tony, sans même lui avoir demandé auparavant. C'était particulièrement impoli et il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais fait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était plus un chat, et s'il se permettait de lui demander de porter des vêtements et de manger avec des couverts, la moindre des choses était de le traiter comme n'importe quel être humain en contrepartie.

 

Steve se releva et s'approcha de Tony qui, roulé en boule dans un coin, tapait encore sur son clavier d'un air concentré.

 

« Je suis désolé de te l'avoir pris sans demander. C'est juste que, ça m'a vraiment surpris que tu apprennes à t'en servir si vite. »

 

« Pas grave, pas la première fois que ça t'arrive. » marmonna-t-il, appuyant sur les touches avec rapidité.

 

« Eh bien ce n'est pas une excuse et je ne recommencerai pas. »

 

Tony haussa les épaules. L'histoire était déjà oubliée. Steve s'assit sur le tapis à côté de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il était apparemment en pleine discussion avec Mamanminette72, sur ce qui constituait un bon régime alimentaire félin. Elle semblait penser que Tony était soit très jeune, soit très étranger.

 

« Comment est-ce que t'as réussi à faire tout ça ? » demanda finalement Steve, en essayant de se faire à l'idée que son chat était plus intelligent que lui.

 

« Ah, c'est cette touche, répondit-il en lui montrant celle de gauche intitulée MAJ, ça rend les lettres plus grosses, comme ça tout le monde sait que c'est important. »

 

« Pas ça, dit le blond en riant un peu et se disant qu'il lui parlerait des choses à ne pas faire sur le Net plus tard. Comment tu as réussi à apprendre tout ça aussi vite ? »

 

Tony haussa les épaules.

 

« Je sais pas. C'est pas compliqué. Quand j'ai compris comment utiliser le dictionnaire, c'est allé beaucoup plus vite. »

 

Steve lui fit un sourire, complètement abasourdi. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de biologie ou de développement mental, mais peut-être que, la taille du cerveau de Tony ayant augmenté, il lui permettait de retenir plus de choses maintenant. Enfin, ça paraissait plus vraisemblable que l'idée qu'il ait vécu durant des années avec la version féline de Stephen Hawking. Ca ne changeait rien au fait que c'était très impressionnant.

 

« C'est incroyable Tony, tu es vraiment brillant. »

 

Il venait à peine de se faire la promesse de le traiter comme un être humain, et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui caresser la tête.

 

« Je sais. » dit-il, en se calant contre son épaule alors qu'il continuait de taper.

 

Quelques minutes passèrent.

 

« En fait, ça s'écrit 'au' pas 'o'- » précisa Steve en pointant la faute du doigt.

 

« Je m'en fiche. Tais-toi, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. » Il repoussa sa main.

 

« Ca ne se fait pas de- »

 

« Tu peux continuer de me caresser pendant que je tape. Ca m'aiderait. »

 

Tony lui sourit, plein d'espoir, ce qui devait être une façon de s'excuser chez les chats.

 

« Très bien, petit génie, mais on retourne au lit. Si je reste assis par terre toute la nuit, mon dos va me tuer demain. »

 

Ce n'est qu'après avoir dit ces mots et que Tony se soit déjà levé qu'il se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il secoua la tête. Le brun avait déjà partagé son lit pendant plus d'un an. Ce n'était pas vraiment bizarre. Ca ne devenait bizarre que s'il y pensait ainsi.

 

L'esprit de Steve lui offrit gentiment quelques souvenirs de Tony, version humain, couché nu dans son lit, d'une manière bien plus sensuelle qu'il ne l'avait été en réalité. Il ferait peut-être mieux de dormir sur le-

 

« Steeeeeve ! chouina Tony, viens ici maintenant. »

 

Ca allait être une drôle de nuit.


	3. Chapitre 03

Chapitre 03.

Chez le chat, l'instinct de reproduction est complètement irrésistible. Telle une fièvre brûlante, il consume la raison et surpasse tout autre envie ou besoin, assurant ainsi la pérennité de l'espèce. Le désir sexuel chez l'être humain est, en quelque sorte, similaire, mais l'intérêt de celui-ci se porte plutôt sur le processus que sur le résultat.

Tony, le chat, avait pour habitude de se rouler en boule au creux des reins de Steve pour dormir. Puisqu'il n'en était plus capable, il avait décidé de s'étendre sur lui, faisant office de grande couverture humaine.

Ca ne posait pas réellement de problème en soi, les deux protagonistes trouvaient cela confortable et Steve aimait bien sentir le souffle du brun dans son cou. Non, le vrai problème résidait dans le fait que Tony avait réussi à se glisser hors de ses vêtements un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, et qu'il était actuellement en train de se familiariser avec l'anatomie humaine. Contre les fesses de Steve, plus précisément.

Tony soupira doucement, à moitié endormi, et laissa son instinct prendre le dessus.

C'était si bon de se frotter contre son maître. Encore mieux que 'bon'. C'était incroyable, bien meilleur qu'une sieste au soleil ou que les restes d'un poulet, et, étant un hédoniste pur et dur, il décida de continuer ses frictions.

D'une certaine façon, Tony faisait la connexion entre ce qu'il faisait et le fait de se reproduire. Physiquement, il y avait une ressemblance, mais c'était pourtant complètement différent. Normalement, l'accouplement était agressif, plein de violence, de blessures et de griffes. Ca, ça n'avait rien à voir. Steve était chaud et moelleux, et il sentait bon la maison. De plus, Tony était beaucoup moins agité qu'il ne l'aurait été sous sa forme féline, et jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il risquait de perdre une oreille en plein milieu de l'acte. Il décida qu'il préférait de loin cette forme d'accouplement là et glissa son nez contre les petits cheveux dans le cou de Steve pendant qu'il faisait sa petite affaire.

Alors que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, et que le plaisir devenait presque insupportable, Steve sortit de son sommeil, perturbé par plusieurs choses : premièrement, il y avait quelque chose de lourd sur son dos, deuxièmement, ladite chose effectuait des mouvements - pas franchement désagréables - qui l'enfonçaient dans le matelas.

S'il avait eu quelques secondes de plus pour réfléchir, il aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait rapidement, mais il n'en eut pas besoin, car c'est à cet instant que quelque chose de chaud et de collant glissa dans son dos, alors que Tony laissait échapper un miaulement rauque, qui rendit la situation très claire.

Steve se redressa d'un coup, envoyant valser le brun qui tomba par terre. Il s'essuya le bas des reins avec les draps et lança un regard noir à Tony, dont la tête venait de réapparaître au bord du lit.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ? » s'écria Steve, à la fois abasourdi et furieux.

Tony cligna des yeux bêtement, et fit mine de réfléchir.

« En fait, je ne sais pas trop, mais c'était super. Je veux le refaire. Ou on pourrait le faire chacun son tour, peut-être. Je verrai, mais tu devrais essayer. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire rempli de satisfaction, si bien que Steve ne sut plus quoi dire.

« Tony … » commença-t-il, mais il n'alla pas plus loin et préféra tendre une main vers lui pour le ramener sur le lit. Ca allait sûrement être une longue explication.

Le brun accepta la main tendue et grimpa sur le matelas, tout sourire et pressé de retenter l'expérience. Par habitude - ce qui lui donna aussi quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées - Steve appliqua une caresse sur les cheveux de Tony et le gratta derrière l'oreille. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec joie.

« Ecoute, tu ne peux pas faire ça à quelqu'un sans, euh, sans lui avoir demandé la permission avant. »

« Oh. » Tony le fixa, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Bah, demande-moi la permission. »

Steve soupira longuement. Il était bien trop tôt pour avoir cette discussion, le ciel était encore noir dehors.

« Non, je … répondit-il, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que la conversation change de sujet, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Son corps avait peut-être apprécié, mais il aimait à penser qu'il n'était pas encore tombé  _aussi_  bas.

« Pourquoi ça ? demanda Tony, l'air particulièrement choqué, c'est super agréable, je le referai bien tout de suite, mais ça veut pas repartir apparemment. En fait, j'ai sommeil maintenant. Et faim. »

Steve inspira un très grand coup.

« Le truc c'est que- mmh, quand les gens font ça … »

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air curieux, alors qu'il l'observait se débattre avec ses explications.

« Enfin, tout le monde ne fait pas ça comme ça, j'imagine, mais- »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

Steve soupira.

« Quand j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un, je préfère que ça veuille dire quelque chose. Que ça ne soit pas seulement un coup vite fait, mais qu'on passe par toutes les étapes qui y mènent, toutes les choses qu'on peut faire- »

« Quelles choses ? Il y en d'autres ? »

« Oui, des tas, c'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliq- »

Le sourire de Tony se fit pervers.

« Génial, tu vas pouvoir tout me montrer. » dit-il, avant de se jeter sur lui.

Steve l'attrapa par les épaules, et le rassit à sa place.

« Non, ce n'est pas, grogna-t-il, puis il se pinça l'arrête du nez, c'est quelque chose que tu fais avec quelqu'un de spécial. Quelqu'un que tu aimes. »

« Euh ouais, tu perds encore la mémoire, Steve. Tu te souviens pas ? Tu m'aimes. Tu me le dis tout le temps. »

« Il y a différentes façons d'ai- »

Tony avait visiblement décidé que Steve ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, car il vint se lover contre lui et fit glisser son nez sur sa joue.

« C'est pas grave, moi aussi je t'aime, tu peux arrêter d'expliquer maintenant, on dirait que ça te fait mal à la tête. »

Steve se frotta le visage, se demandant comment lui faire comprendre que, même s'ils s'aimaient en effet, il y avait une très grosse différence entre l'affection que l'on peut ressentir pour son chat et celle qui permet à quelqu'un de se servir de son partenaire comme d'un sextoy . Une tâche qui aurait été bien plus simple si Tony n'avait pas l'air aussi bien installé tout contre lui.

« Promets-moi seulement que tu ne feras plus jamais ça, ni à moi, ni à quelqu'un d'autre, sans avoir demandé avant, d'accord ? C'est très important. »

« D'accord. » répondit-il, avec tant de sérieux que Steve décida de lui faire confiance.

« Bien, dit-il, en tapotant l'épaule du brun, j'imagine qu'on peut se rendormir alors- »

Un bip incessant s'éleva de sa table de nuit, où son portable s'alluma. Steve grogna et se pencha pour l'éteindre.

« Petit-dej' ? » demanda Tony, le regard empli d'espoir.

* * *

« NON, je t'en supplie. Ne me force pas, je ne veux PAS y aller ! Lâche-moi, s'il te plait, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiii- »

Steve se trouvait dans une situation très spéciale : il essayait d'arracher un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt et quelques à un encadrement de porte auquel celui-ci s'était désespérément agrippé.

« Tony, ce n'est qu'une douche. Il faut que tu te laves. Tu commences à sentir. Ca ne va durer que quelques minutes. »

« Noooooon, Steve, je te déteste ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Noooon … »

Le blond était sûr que quelqu'un allait appeler la police, si ça continuait comme ça.

« Très bien. »

Il le lâcha et recula d'un pas. Tony serrait toujours le mur, mais tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

« T'as gagné, je vais faire le petit-dej'. »

Le brun le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Mais il ne lâcha prise que lorsqu'il entendit Steve ouvrir le frigo. Une seconde plus tard, il se fit plaquer au sol et fut soulevé tout aussi rapidement. Tony émit un hurlement particulièrement horrible lorsque son maître le jeta dans la douche, alluma le jet et tira le rideau.

Le brun continua de chouiner et de s'agiter un moment, mais finit par se calmer, au grand soulagement de Steve.

« Hey, c'est plutôt sympa. Chaud. Okay, ça me va. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit. »

« Ouais, ouais, tu dis un tas de choses. »

Steve pesa le pour et le contre un instant, et la curiosité l'emporta, même s'il aurait mieux valu qu'il commence à poser les limites de leur relation. Il repoussa le rideau pour découvrir Tony, assis dans le bac de douche, dos au jet. Steve s'appuya contre le mur, alors que le brun se tournait. L'eau le fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, mais il lui offrit un grand sourire.

Personne n'avait le droit d'être à la fois aussi agaçant et aussi mignon.

« Le savon, déclara Steve, en indiquant l'emplacement des produits, et le shampooing. Ca c'est pour le corps et ça c'est pour les cheveux. Il y a des serviettes sous l'évier. »

« Je sais où sont les serviettes, je dors dessus. Enfin, je dormais dessus. Je ne pense pas que je rentrerais encore là-dessous. » répondit Tony, en se penchant pour étudier le petit meuble et ses dimensions.

Steve soupira et referma le rideau.

* * *

Lorsque Tony fut enfin lavé, nourri et endormi sur le canapé, toute l'eau chaude avait disparu, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée de Steve. Il ne put prendre qu'une petite douche froide - dont il avait bien besoin, en toute honnêteté, après avoir reçu l'attention très particulière du brun.

Une fois propre et rasé - encore quelque chose à rajouter à la liste des gestes à apprendre à Tony - il s'assit sur le canapé, où le brun s'était recroquevillé sous une serviette, et commença à mettre ses chaussures. Il n'était qu'un tout petit peu en retard sur son emploi du temps. S'il n'y avait pas trop de monde sur la route, il serait juste à l'heure au travail, au lieu d'être en avance de quinze minutes, comme à son habitude.

Tony releva la tête.

« Oh non, ne fais pas ça. »

Steve osa poser la question suivante : « Quoi ? »

« Tes chaussures. Quand tu les mets, tu pars, et tu ne reviens pas avant des siècles. C'est d'un ennui, tu n'as pas idée. »

Tony lui joua toute la comédie : gémissement, regard triste, et alla même jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de nouer ses lacets.

« Hey, c'est pas tout rose pour moi non plus, mais je dois travailler. »

Steve le repoussa doucement et continua sa tâche, tandis que le brun le regardait.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils me paient avec de l'argent, que j'échange contre de la nourriture et d'autres choses, et que je dois payer quelqu'un pour qu'il me laisse vivre ici. »

Tony parut perplexe un moment, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« Okay, mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire en attendant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude ? »

« Je dors et j'attends que tu rentres. » répliqua-t-il, comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente du monde.

Steve sentit son cœur se serrer un peu.

« Tu as l'ordinateur, proposa-t-il, compatissant, et il y a des restes. Tu te souviens comment on se sert du micro-ondes ? »

« Tu te souviens comment j'ai réussi à en régler l'horloge pour qu'elle arrête de clignoter ? »

Au moins, son ton sarcastique eut le mérite de l'aider à se sentir moins coupable de l'abandonner.

« Tu vas t'en sortir. » dit Steve en lui serrant l'épaule affectueusement.

« Bien sûr, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu vas pas me manquer. »

Tony repoussa sa main en croisant les bras, alors même qu'il le suppliait de ne pas le laisser. C'était perturbant, et pas aussi drôle que Steve l'aurait pensé.

« Je serai de retour avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Je te le promets. »

Il se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ferma la porte d'entrée qu'il réalisa son geste.


	4. Chapitre 04

Chapitre 04.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sorti, qu'il se souvint qu'il existait un monde hors de son appartement. Et la gravité de la situation le frappa brusquement. Il s'était contenté de s'occuper de chaque nouveau petit problème du mieux qu'il pouvait jusqu'ici, mais tôt ou tard, Tony allait devoir interagir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui et les choses allaient devenir vraiment compliquées.

Son esprit fut tout à coup envahi de questions: comment expliquer la présence de Tony - lui qui n'apparaîtrait sur aucun document officiel, n'avait ni numéro de sécurité sociale, ni certificat de naissance. Comment allait-il ouvrir un compte à la banque ? En fait, comment allait-il trouver de l'argent ? Comment allaient-ils se débrouiller ?

Steve n'était pas contre l'idée de le prendre en charge. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais abandonné Tony le chat, alors il n'allait pas laisser tomber Tony l'humain. Au point où il en était maintenant … Le problème c'était que Tony allait sûrement vouloir faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il faisait déjà des choses incroyables aujourd'hui. D'ici la fin de la semaine, il aurait certainement décidé de devenir le maître du monde. Mais qu'arriverait-il si jamais quelqu'un se rendait compte que Tony n'était pas censé exister ? S'ils le prenaient pour un espion, ou un extraterrestre ? Et s'ils avaient l'intention de le disséquer ?

Soudain il s'aperçut qu'il était assis dans sa voiture - toujours garée dans le parking - les mains crispées sur le volant, et ce depuis bientôt quinze minutes. Il était passé de 'presque en retard', à 'très en retard'.

Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration.

Tony allait bien pour le moment. Il était à la maison, en sécurité, et allait sûrement passer sa journée à faire la sieste, manger et agacer quelques internautes. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait pu trouver pire colocataire.

* * *

Lorsque Steve entra dans la salle de repos pour pointer, des excuses sur le bout de la langue au cas où il y trouverait son boss, c'est une jeune inconnue qu'il trouva. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, et était assise sur une chaise en plastique hideuse, le regard fixé sur lui.

« Hey ! dit-elle avec entrain, avant de lui tendre une main, qu'elle retira tout aussi rapidement, optant finalement pour un sourire gêné. Euh, moi c'est Jessica. Tu es Steve ? Eh, moi Jessica, toi Steve. Non ? Tarzan ? Okay, tant pis, blague pourrie. J'en fais souvent. »

Elle se leva et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon d'un rouge écarlate. Steve continua de la fixer bêtement, alors qu'il essayait de faire redémarrer les rouages de son cerveau.

« Je crois que tu es censé me former aujourd'hui ? Je suis nouvelle, enfin ça se voit. On m'a apparemment laissé entre tes mains expertes. »

Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds, lui offrit un drôle de petit sourire, et tout à coup son expression se fit inquiète.

« C'est bien toi, Steve Rogers, hein ? »

Steve secoua un peu la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Oui, oui, désolé. J'ai eu un début de journée très étrange. »

« Ca arrive, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, on m'a dit que tu n'étais jamais en retard normalement. La femme qui m'a engagée avait l'air de penser que tu étais peut-être mort, elle était déjà prête à fouiller parmi ses nouveaux CV pour te remplacer. »

« Ca ressemble bien à Maria, en effet, c'est la directrice adjointe, elle est … » Il se rappela brutalement les paroles de sa grand-mère qui lui disait souvent que quand on n'avait rien de gentil à dire, mieux valait ne rien dire du tout. « … très efficace. Evite-la si tu peux, continua-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, bref, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

* * *

Steve passa la fin de la matinée à faire visiter les locaux à Jessica, lui montrer comment se servir de la caisse, et de quelle manière on rangeait les produits. C'était une fille sympa, et elle était drôle d'une certaine façon, même si la plupart du temps elle se moquait d'elle-même. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu la vie facile et Steve n'avait pas cherché plus loin, après tout il la connaissait à peine, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais sa compagnie était agréable, et le distrayait de son travail ennuyeux qui lui aurait laissé trop de temps pour penser à Tony, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus, là où il se trouvait.

« Il faut remettre les pinceaux et les stylos à leurs places régulièrement. Ils sont très rapidement dérangés, du coup, si tu passes dans ce rayon, profites-en pour vérifier, pour qu'on n'ait pas à tout ranger à la fin de la journée. »

Jessica acquiesça et ils commencèrent à remettre tous les produits dans leurs cases respectives. Elle finit par briser le silence d'un : « J'ai entendu dire que t'avais servi dans l'armée. »

« Pendant quelques années, oui. »

« C'est marrant, enfin non, ce n'était sûrement pas marrant, quelle imbécile, désolée. » Steve lui sourit de façon rassurante. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que la plupart des gens ici font des études d'art. J'ai entamé mon premier semestre. »

« Les dirigeants n'en ont pas fait. Et il y a une fille, Sharon, qui fait partie de la Garde Nationale. »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée. »

« Elle est sympa. »

« Eh bah, ça c'est un regard enthousiaste … »

« C'est rien, elle m'a invitée à sortir avec elle un soir, et j'ai refusé. »

« Ah, c'est tout ? On aurait dit que t'avais tué son chien, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Oh mon Dieu, non, répliqua-t-il, en s'éloignant un peu d'elle, je ne veux sortir avec personne pour le moment. » finit-il, avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé ce matin même, quand Tony avait été pressé contre lui. Une fois encore, son esprit trouva le moyen de rendre le souvenir beaucoup plus appétissant que la réalité ne l'avait été.

« Okay, je m'en souviendrais. » dit-elle.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

« Je ne ferai jamais de mal à un animal, hein ? Tu t'en doutes, je- »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire. » le coupa-t-elle, en lui souriant gentiment.

« Oh, okay. Okay. » Elle acquiesça, reportant son attention sur leur rangement, avant de se retourner brusquement. « Je dis n'importe quoi des fois, je sais même pas pourquoi, j'essaie peut-être de me la jouer artiste chelou, après tout, les gens s'attendent à ce que je parle comme ça mais … »

« Y'a rien de mal à être bizarre. Tu pourrais peut-être dire que tu as été élevée par une meute de loups ? » dit-il, essayant de faire une blague à sa façon, pour lui tirer un sourire.

« Mmh, ça passerait peut-être mieux. » Pas même un petit rictus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu t'intégreras à merveille, on est tous un peu étrange ici. »

« Je sais pas trop, tu as l'air d'être un type posé. » Steve essaya de retenir son rire, mais il lui échappa quand même. Jessica abandonna ses pinceaux pour se tourner vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Pas tant que ça finalement ? »

« Tu ne me croirais même pas si je t'en parlais. »

« Essayes voir. »

« La version courte ? Un de mes amis essaie, de euh, 'se trouver', et c'est en train de rendre ma vie bien plus étrange qu'elle ne l'est d'habitude. » Dit comme ça, Steve se rendit compte que la situation avait l'air réelle, normale et presque crédible.

« Comme tu l'as dit, y'a rien de mal à être bizarre, répliqua-t-elle, en glissant sa main dans son tablier, d'où elle sortit un carnet et un stylo, tiens, c'est le numéro de ma petite amie, Carol, l'informa-t-elle, en écrivant des chiffres sur une page, je l'ai rencontrée quand j'étais dans une mauvaise passe. Elle bosse dans le social, fait du bénévolat, elle est douée pour ça, elle sait comment aider les gens à se réintégrer dans la société. J'avais quasi aucun papier - mes parents étaient anglais, c'est compliqué - et j'ai failli être expulsée du pays, mais elle m'a aidé à m'en sortir. »

Steve baissa les yeux sur le petit bout de papier qu'elle lui tendait, et le prit, plein de reconnaissance.

« Merci, dit-il, n'en revenant pas de la chance qu'il avait, vraiment merci, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. »

« Hey, t'inquiète. Enfin, si tu veux vraiment jouer les héros, je serais pas contre un petit échange d'horaires, pour que je n'aie pas à faire la fermeture avec Maria la semaine prochaine. »

Steve rit.

« Pas de problème. »

* * *

Steve se sentait beaucoup mieux, en pointant à la sortie de son travail. Il était maintenant sûr de pouvoir arranger la situation de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de passé. Après tout, il y avait bien des amnésiques, et d'autres histoires étranges, pensa-t-il. On s'en servait énormément dans des œuvres de fiction, il y avait forcément une part de vérité quelque part. Enfin, il y avait aussi beaucoup de romans sur les elfes et les géants. De toute manière, il allait appeler Carol, et ils trouveraient bien un moyen d'intégrer Tony dans la société.

Sa bonne humeur s'estompa lorsqu'il arriva au parking et s'aperçut que la voiture de Sharon était garée à côté de la sienne. Et que sa propriétaire était en train d'en descendre. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à entrer dans un café, non loin, puis se dit qu'il allait bien falloir qu'il lui reparle tôt ou tard. A moins qu'il ne veuille changer de boulot, et il avait déjà eu assez de mal à trouver celui-ci.

« Hey, Steve. » le salua-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour avoir refusé son invitation à sortir. Sharon était magnifique, aussi belle qu'un mannequin dans un magazine de mode. Il était stupide.

« Hey. » lui lança-t-il simplement en réponse, alors qu'elle s'adossait au coffre de sa voiture.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que les gens disent à ton sujet, je ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite. »

Belle et gentille. Et normale. Et humaine. Le fait qu'il considère ce trait comme potentiellement utile l'inquiéta un peu.

« Pas grave, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, les gens parlent, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. »

« Peut-être, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de t'insulter. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient, et je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment des insultes. »

Elle rit, ce que Steve trouva bizarre, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire une blague.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment … »

« Gay ? » finit-il pour elle, puisqu'elle avait apparemment du mal à le dire.

« Oui, enfin tu ne l'es pas. » Elle rit à nouveau, d'une voix plus aiguë, l'air nerveux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » s'entendit-il dire, les surprenant tous les deux.

« Oh. » Son air choqué et perturbé disparut quelques secondes plus tard, remplacé par une espèce de sourire faux, qui la rendait un peu moins belle, et beaucoup moins aimable.

« On se voit demain. » s'excusa-t-il poliment, avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Il se demanda s'il venait de faire son coming out sans vraiment l'avoir voulu, puis la question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de savoir s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire.

Cela importait peu, il était maintenant presque heureux de lui avoir dit non.


	5. Chapitre 05

Chapitre 05.

Les chats sont doués pour donner du réconfort. Souvent décrits comme distants et solitaires, n'importe quel propriétaire pourra vous dire qu'ils ont un sixième sens, leur permettant de savoir quand celui-ci a besoin d'être consolé, ou tout simplement besoin d'amour. Ils tissent avec leurs maîtres des liens bien plus forts et solides qu'on ne le pense, et c'est certainement pour cela qu'ils réussissent à ne pas se faire jeter dehors.

Steve avait vraiment besoin de ce genre de réconfort à cet instant, sa journée ayant été particulièrement étrange, et il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison, où on n'attendait que lui.

Tony avait bien essayé de passer le temps comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais son corps refusait de se reposer aux mêmes endroits et dans les mêmes positions qu'avant. Si bien qu'il resta éveillé, à s'ennuyer. Observer les oiseaux par la fenêtre, une de ses activités préférées, lui semblait maintenant fade, et ne fit que lui donner légèrement faim. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à chasser dans l'appartement, et sa souris en caoutchouc ne l'emballait plus vraiment.

Il finit par allumer l'ordinateur, mais se lassa bientôt de parcourir les forums, comme il s'était lassé de parcourir l'appartement. Il se mit à lire, pour en apprendre plus. Surtout sur ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme normal en étant un chat, et dont il était curieux d'apprendre le fonctionnement. Cependant, la théorie ne retint pas longtemps son attention et une envie de passer à la pratique démangea rapidement ses pattes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il trouva un tournevis.

* * *

Tout espoir de réconfort partit en fumée à l'instant même où Steve ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Tony, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser la situation, car il y avait tout simplement trop de choses à prendre en compte. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il possédait avait été démonté et éparpillé sur le tapis. Et au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, se tenait Tony.

« Hey, j'ai pas encore fini. Reviens plus tard. » dit-il, agitant une main dans sa direction, sans quitter son tournevis, et tout nouveau joujou, des yeux.

« Fini quoi ? De casser absolument tout ce que je possède ? »

« C'est pas cassé. » marmonna Tony, un fil coincé entre les dents.

« Bah on dirait pas ! »

Steve n'était même plus en colère désormais, juste complètement abasourdi. Des centaines, des milliers de dollars d'objets gisaient au sol, éventrés, parmi lesquels son ordinateur portable, le lecteur DVD qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter, et même le grille pain.

« Tout est foutu ! cria-t-il, tu te rends pas compte ! »

« Ah oui ? répliqua Tony en lui lançant un regard noir, je te dis que ce n'est pas cassé, enfin à part le grille pain, mais j'avais besoin de certains éléments, je peux réparer tout le reste. »

« Ca m'étonnerait, et même si tu pouvais, ce n'est- » Sa rage s'essoufflait doucement, ne laissant place qu'à la fatigue. « Tu arriveras vraiment à tout remettre en ordre ? »

« Bien sûr. » asséna-t-il, l'air si sûr de lui que personne n'aurait pu le contredire, tandis qu'il se reconcentrait sur le morceau de fil électrique qu'il triturait depuis un moment.

Steve se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et l'observa travailler sur … il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Tony était en train d'assembler deux bouts de fil à l'aide de scotch, et son regard était intense et étrangement captivant. Steve n'avait pas de mal à y déceler de l'intelligence. Cette sagesse qui brillait normalement dans les yeux des chats, était tout simplement à couper le souffle chez un être humain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda-t-il finalement, sa curiosité s'éveillant tout à coup.

« Quelque chose de chaud. » répondit Tony, comme si c'était logique.

« Comment ça ? »

Steve s'agenouilla par terre, écartant avec précaution les morceaux de son lecteur DVD pour se faire une place à côté du brun.

« J'avais froid. Et j'aime pas être sous une couverture. Il me fallait quelque chose de chaud, c'est évident. »

« Evident, oui. » acquiesça Steve en rigolant un peu. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Tony, qui leva la tête pour frotter son nez contre sa joue, ses mains ne cessant pas pour autant leur travail.

« Je monte un élément de chauffage que je pourrais installer dans le traversin. Tu vois ? » expliqua-t-il fièrement en lui montrant son projet.

« C'est … »  _un gros tas de fils, qui formaient autrefois mon grille-pain_ , pensa Steve. « … super, Tony. » Et il finit par se rendre compte de ce qui avait motivé son projet. « Attends, t'es en train de faire quelque chose … que tu pourras serrer contre toi quand je ne suis pas là ? »

« Euh, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. J'avais froid. Tu pourrais faire plus attention quand même. »

Steve fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif, glissa ses bras autour de Tony sans en être vraiment conscient et continua de le regarder travailler.

« Ca va ? demanda le brun, je ne ressens pas aussi bien les choses qu'avant, mais t'as l'air tout bizarre et tu me serres un peu fort là. »

Steve se rendit compte qu'il disait vrai. Sans qu'il sache trop comment, il en était venu à consoler Tony, bien qu'il n'en ait pas véritablement besoin et s'était littéralement accroché à lui.

« Ca va, j'ai juste eu une longue journée. »

Tony émit un petit son compatissant, qui ressemblait plus à un miaulement qu'autre chose, et frotta à nouveau son nez contre lui, encore plus tendrement que la première fois. Un petit souffle accompagna le geste et chatouilla sa gorge, ce qui le fit frissonner, mais il n'arriva pas pour autant à se détacher du brun. Steve se dit qu'il pouvait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, qui l'empêchait de réagir correctement, et s'abandonna à la démonstration d'affection. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis là avec Tony - qui après l'avoir longuement câliné, s'était remis au travail en se laissant aller à son étreinte - mais il commençait à avoir faim et devinait que c'était le cas du brun aussi.

Steve n'était pas un cordon bleu, mais il se débrouillait et maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour qui cuisiner, il avait envie de faire des efforts derrière les fourneaux. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

« Ca te dirait des spaghettis carbonara ? »

« Euh, c'est quoi des spaghettis carbonara ? C'est une question piège ? » demanda Tony, les sourcils froncés d'un air particulièrement perplexe.

Steve eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Non, dit-il en souriant, et commençant à se redresser, c'est un plat : des pâtes, du fromage, de la crème … »

« Ah, pas besoin, de la nourriture va arriver. » déclara Tony, tout naturellement.

« Quoi ? »

« J'en ai commandé. »

« Quoi ? Mais- comment ? »

Sa surprise face aux actes et propos de Tony commençait à devenir un peu trop fréquente.

« Comme tout le monde le fait, j'imagine. Comment je pourrais savoir ? »

Comment faisait-il pour connaître déjà autant de choses ? Pendant un long moment, Steve se perdit dans le chaos de ses pensées, mais quand enfin il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, on sonna à la porte.

Il soupira. Bon, une soirée pizza, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il avait mis de côté l'argent qu'il avait gagné en tant que soldat - du moins ce qu'il n'avait pas utilisé pour prendre soin de sa grand-mère. Ce n'était pas une énorme somme, mais il pouvait bien s'en servir pour payer une pizza, ou peu importe ce que Tony avait commandé.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un livreur et deux douzaines de sacs de course remplis à ras bord.

« Steve Rogers ? » demanda poliment l'homme.

Steve acquiesça, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Si vous voulez bien signer ici, pendant que je rentre les sacs. »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas- »

Tony apparut tout à coup derrière lui, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Ah, génial, la nourriture est arrivée ! Signe vite Steve, j'ai super faim. »

Le livreur souriant leur offrit son rire spécial clients. Steve, désormais rougissant car les doigts curieux de Tony glissaient sous son t-shirt, signa rapidement le reçu, et déclara : « Ne vous embêtez pas, je peux rentrer les sacs moi-même. Merci. »

Le livreur sourit à nouveau, les salua d'un signe de tête et s'en alla en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

« Tony, arrête ça, lâche-moi. »

Steve s'extirpa de sa prise, ignorant le petit gémissement contrarié du brun.

« Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce que, non, comment as-tu pu acheter autant ? »

Tony soupira, sûrement las de toujours devoir s'expliquer.

« Toutes les infos de ta carte de crédit sont sauvegardées sur ton ordinateur. Je n'avais qu'à taper les chiffres d pour que le remplissage automatique me donne le reste. »

« Attends une seconde, tu as piraté ma carte de crédit ? »

Le brun explosa de rire, comme s'il venait de lui dire une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai fait que lire les chiffres, ils étaient sous mes yeux. »

Steve secoua la tête, et commença à prendre connaissance du contenu des sacs. Deux d'entre eux au moins, semblaient être remplis de plats indiens encore chauds, qui dégageaient une bonne odeur d'épices. Tony s'approcha, attrapa une petite boîte pleine de poulet rôti et retourna à l'intérieur en courant.

Steve soupira et commença à rentrer les courses. Bon, le poulet rôti, les côtes de porc, la dinde surgelée, et les morceaux de bœuf, il pouvait comprendre. Mais en fouillant les sacs, il trouva aussi des petits bocaux d'épices à 20$ chacun, et des fromages aux noms imprononçables. Il vida sac après sac, se demandant s'il en viendrait un jour à bout. Il tomba sur un gâteau composé de plusieurs couches de chocolat praliné, et du pâté de foie avec des morceaux bizarres dedans, qui le rendit légèrement malade. Sans oublier les cinq kilos ou presque de bacon.

Lorsqu'il eut tout rangé, Steve rejoignit Tony à table où il dépeçait son poulet à coup grands coups de fourchette, dévorant avidement les morceaux ainsi arrachés. Le blond l'observa pendant un moment. Il pouvait congeler une grande partie de la nourriture. Quant au reste, il pouvait peut-être en emmener au travail et partager, ou si ce n'était pas trop présomptueux, en donner à Jessica pour chez elle. Il était hors de question que ça se perde, et même si le simple fait de penser à la facture lui donnait des sueurs froides, il devait reconnaître qu'au moins, il n'aurait pas à cuisiner avant un moment.

« Tony, s'il te plait, la prochaine fois que tu veux acheter quelque chose, demande moi d'abord. »

Steve ne savait pas à quel point le brun comprenait le concept d'argent, et décida d'y aller doucement.

« J'ai essayé, répliqua-t-il, en le pointant avec sa fourchette d'où pendaient des morceaux de viande qu'il ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard, mais tu ne vérifies jamais tes mails. »

« Je- commença-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien de lutter, j'essaierai de le faire plus souvent à partir de maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on essaie de me joindre. »

« Bien. »

Tony poussa le plat vers lui, et Steve se demanda s'il venait de gagner une récompense pour avoir bien répondu. Mais bon, il avait faim et le poulet avait l'air délicieux.

Une fois l'estomac rempli, Tony retourna à ses projets, et lorsque Steve eut fini de manger et de nettoyer la cuisine, il revint dans le salon pour s'apercevoir que, comme promis, le brun avait presque déjà tout remis en l'état.

Quand il s'assit sur le canapé, Tony s'approcha et lui tendit son ordinateur en un seul morceau, avec un sourire fier. Steve le prit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté. Il se laissa tomber contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, le regarda ouvrit le clapet, comme il l'aurait fait autrefois, perché sur le dossier du canapé.

Tony était au chaud, nourri et heureux, tout ce que tout le monde (y compris un chat) pouvait toujours souhaiter. Et Steve devait reconnaître qu'il ressentait la même chose.

* * *

« Tony ? demanda son maître après avoir démarré l'ordinateur. Pourquoi tout est différent ? »

« Ah ça, c'est Linux maintenant. Pas de quoi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre exceptionnellement beta-readé par Gwenhifar (:


	6. Chapitre 06

Chapitre 06.

Tous les enfants savent qu'il faut faire très attention à ce que l'on souhaite car les vœux sont très particuliers. Comme tout le monde, Steve avait aussi été mis en garde et il avait à cet instant plus peur de ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter que de Tony – ce qui aurait sans doute été plus sage, mais il était du genre trop confiant.

Il s'avérait que Tony possédait tout ce que Steve avait toujours recherché chez un compagnon. Et en deux jours seulement, le brun avait réussi à percer la bulle dans laquelle son maître vivait. Il était brillant, de bonne compagnie – bien qu'il manque un peu de manières parfois – compréhensif et compatissant. Tony était, littéralement, tout ce que Steve avait toujours voulu. Un antidote sur mesure à sa solitude, une réserve sans fin d'amour et d'attention rien que pour lui. Lui qui avait toujours conservé ses distances avec les autres et ses années de services n'avaient sûrement pas arrangé les choses. Et Steve se rendait compte, impuissant, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas pour tomber complètement et désespérément amoureux.

* * *

La nuit tombait, et Steve avait tenté de reporter l'heure d'aller se coucher encore et encore, espérant que la scène de la veille ne se reproduirait pas. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Tony tiendrait sa promesse, mais lorsqu'il s'imaginait se réveiller avec le brun nu et pressé contre lui, il n'avait pas trop confiance en lui-même.

Ce qui le mettait dans une position horrible et ce pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, bien que Tony soit humain sur le plan physique et mental - la plupart du temps -, il restait un chat dans certains de ses actes, et Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela perturbant.

Et deuxièmement, Tony avait beau dire qu'il l'aimait, son maître savait qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose que ce qu'il commençait à ressentir, c'était impossible. Tout simplement parce que Steve était tout ce qu'il connaissait depuis sa transformation. Il se rendait bien compte qu'une fois que Tony se serait habitué à une existence humaine et ne dépendrait plus de personne, il allait certainement vouloir partir et faire sa propre vie.

Alors Steve attendit que Tony se soit endormi, roulé en boule sur le lit, pour attraper une couverture qui traînait et aller s'installer plus ou moins confortablement sur le canapé, en se disant que c'était mieux comme ça. Ca ne servait à rien de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Steve appellerait la petite amie de Jessica le lendemain, et ils pourraient enfin commencer à pousser Tony vers la voie de l'indépendance, et les choses reviendraient à la normale en peu de temps.

Steve essaya d'ignorer la douleur qui envahissait son torse à cette idée, et se força à dormir.

* * *

Son sommeil fut rempli de rêves chaotiques, mais pas de ceux dont il avait l'habitude maintenant, pleins de feu, de sable et de sang. Non, cette fois-ci il se trouvait sur une terre étrange, couverte d'or scintillant, de lumière aux reflets chatoyants et d'yeux verts et luisants dans l'obscurité, scrutant chacun de ses gestes.

* * *

La nuit laissa place au jour bien trop rapidement, et Steve fut forcé d'admettre qu'il était bien trop grand pour dormir sur le canapé. Tout son corps était douloureux et il pouvait à peine bouger.

Mais ceci était sûrement dû au corps qui pesait sur son ventre. Dans la nuit, Tony était apparemment sorti de la chambre et avait tenté de se rouler en boule sur son torse, du mieux qu'il pouvait, vu sa taille actuelle, où il dormait profondément. Et dans son sommeil, Steve l'avait serré contre lui.

Steve soupira avec difficulté, le poids du brun pesant sur son torse, en se disant qu'il aurait du le voir venir. Il se donna quelques minutes pour profiter de la présence de Tony, puis commença à s'extirper de sous lui, tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Cela lui demanda quelques efforts, mais Steve put finalement s'adonner à ses activités matinales, tandis que Tony continuait de dormir.

Il fit tout comme à son habitude et comme si la transformation n'avait jamais eu lieu : il partit faire un jogging, rentra se doucher, s'habilla et l'espace de deux petites heures, tout lui parut à nouveau normal.

La routine n'était pas désagréable, pensa Steve, mais Tony allait lui manquer. Merde, il lui manquait déjà maintenant, lui et son horrible condescendance, lui et ses sourires éblouissants. Et sa petite boule de poils qui ronronnait sur son ventre pendant qu'il lisait, allait lui manquer aussi.

Penser à prendre un autre chat après ça, lui donnait l'impression d'être infidèle d'une certaine façon. Steve grimaça, en se disant que son jogging avait dû lui faire tourner la tête.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit dej', ouvrant le frigo pour en sortir des œufs et un des fromages raffinés que Tony avait commandé. Il mit le nez dessus avec hésitation. Pas mal, se dit-il. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ça pouvait valoir 36$ le kilo.

« Prends pas ça, utilises le Grafton. Le Bucheron serait horrible dans une omelette. »

Steve sursauta et se cogna la tête contre une des étagères du frigo. Il gémit en se redressant, et vit Tony s'approcher de lui d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet.

« Oh, ça a dû faire mal. » dit-il, ce qui devait vouloir dire 'est-ce que ça va ?' en langage de chat.

Steve réussit à lui faire un sourire malgré la douleur, parce qu'après tout, ce n'était rien comparé à la fois où il l'avait fait tomber en se prenant dans ses propres pieds. Il avait eu une légère commotion cérébrale, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne serait qu'une bosse.

« C'est rien, enfin je pense. »

Steve n'avait jamais pris la peine de mettre un collier et une clochette au cou de Tony. C'était sûrement trop tard maintenant.

« J'avais oublié que tu te lèves toujours quand tu m'entends dans la cuisine. »

« Tu devrais faire plus attention. Tiens, le cheddar que tu cherchais. Mets du jambon aussi. Oh, et un peu de ça- »

Tony le poussa sur le côté et lui tendit les ingrédients un par un.

Apparemment, Steve devait encore faire le gros du travail, mais le brun resta quand même dans le coin pour superviser. 'Dans le coin' signifiant chez Tony, 'collé contre son dos, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, et le visage niché entre ses omoplates'.

« Tu es obligé de me serrer aussi fort Tony ? demanda finalement Steve en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, parce que ça complique un peu les choses pour cuisiner. »

« Tu te débrouilles comme un chef. » le rassura-t-il, en pressant son nez un peu plus fort contre son t-shirt.

Steve soupira. Il allait bien falloir en parler un jour ou l'autre de toute manière.

« Maintenant que tu es humain, il faut que tu saches que les gens ne se touchent pas tant que ça et pas aussi souvent. »

Il retint son souffle. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était blesser Tony, et il tenta d'être le plus délicat possible. Le brun apprenait encore des tas de choses, et Steve ne voulait pas qu'il se sente rejeté ou indésirable, mais il devait bien fixer des limites.

« C'est la même chose qu'hier matin ? »

Steve put le sentir froncer les sourcils dans son dos.

« En quelque sorte. »

Il ne voulait pas vraiment que ça s'arrête : l'affection, les câlins, les nuits à dormir ensem- à côté l'un de l'autre, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Tout ça, c'était merveilleux, mais ce n'était pas juste pour Tony. Ils devaient être au même niveau avant de pouvoir envisager quoi que ce soit.

« Je- on est juste amis, tu es mon meilleur ami, en fait, commença-t-il, en se rendant compte à quel point ça pouvait être triste, au moment même où il le disait, mais je suis la seule personne que tu as rencontrée et ce n'est … pas juste, oui c'est là que je voulais en venir. Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi si on devenait plus que des amis avant que tu aies pu en apprendre plus sur le monde et rencontrer d'autres gens et- »

« Les œufs sont en train de brûler. »

« Exactement, les œufs sont- oh, merde. »

Steve retira rapidement la poêle du feu et éteignit le gaz.

Lorsqu'il eut réussi à sauver une grande partie du repas - ne restaient plus que quelques endroits brunis - il se tourna vers Tony qui s'était réfugié à table pour échapper à la fumée et l'odeur.

« Tu as compris ce que j'essayais de dire ? demanda-t-il, en posant une assiette devant le brun, avant de prendre place à son tour. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas passer du temps avec toi, et les étreintes, tout ça, c'est très agréab- »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, tu peux arrêter de parler. »

« Tony, je suis sérieux. »

« Je sais. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Steve fut étonné qu'il réagisse aussi bien. Ce qui prouvait bien que toute l'affection que Tony lui donnait n'avait pas la même importance à ses yeux.

« Okay, euh, comme je l'ai dit, on est toujours amis, et je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu as besoin de moi. »

Le sourire de Steve était rempli d'amertume. Il n'avait rien perdu, rien de réel en tout cas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être triste.

« Super, bon, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Sa fourchette s'arrêta en plein vol.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu- »

« Oh, mais Steve, tu n'écoutes même pas ce que tu dis  _toi_  ? Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu viens de dire qu'il fallait que je sorte, que je voie des choses, que je rencontre des gens, etc. n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, oui, dit-il lentement, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça mais- »

« Alors on sortira, ça ne me gêne pas, je vivais dehors avant et je parie que c'est beaucoup plus facile quand on est plus grand, pas de problème. On fera ce que tu as l'habitude de faire dehors, puis on rentrera et tu pourras enfin me montrer toutes ces choses dont tu m'as parlé hier. » déclara Tony, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de prendre une bouchée d'omelette.

Il marqua une pause, fronça le nez, et grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça, tu aurais peut-être dû prendre le Grafton finalement. »

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il avait clairement raté quelque chose dans l'explication de Steve. Celui-ci se rendit tout à coup compte de  _quelles choses_  il parlait, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Son regard glissa sur les lèvres de Tony, et il n'arriva pas à s'en détacher. Quand avait-il embrassé quelqu'un pour la dernière fois ?

C'était Peggy. La veille de son départ pour l'armée. Une semaine avant qu'elle n'entre à l'université. Ils avaient déjà rompu à cette époque, mais elle avait insisté pour avoir un baiser.

Ca faisait trop longtemps.

« Tony. »

Steve s'aperçut que le brun piquait son omelette avec le bout de sa fourchette d'un air particulièrement dédaigneux.

Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et peut-être que si Tony ne se promenait plus à moitié nu ou drapé de vêtements qui menaçaient de se faire la malle à chacun de ses pas, Steve aurait un peu moins de mal à rester concentré.

« Très bien, on va voir pour te trouver des vêtements à ta taille. »

« On est obligés ? Je préférerai de la nourriture, ou ce fer à souder que j'ai vu- »

« Tu ne peux pas te balader en sous-vêtements, ni enroulé dans des draps. »

« Je pourr- »

« Non. Il te faut des vêtements. Des vrais vêtements. On va trouver quelque chose de bien, okay ? »

Tony bouda, et Steve en resta bouche bée quelque secondes, fixant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était pleine et rougie sous le coup de la pression, d'une couleur appétissante.

Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de courage.


	7. Chapitre 07

Chapitre 07.

Bien que la tâche paraisse simple, Steve s'était rendu compte qu'il allait être difficile d'habiller Tony pour sortir. Il passa une grande partie de sa matinée à fouiller ses placards à la recherche de son plus petit pantalon, tandis que le brun paressait sur le lit devant l'ordinateur. Il travaillait sur un projet, mais lorsque Steve demanda des précisions, il ne reçut qu'un 'trop long à expliquer' en guise de réponse.

Ne trouvant rien qui ne glisserait pas des hanches de Tony, il commença à se demander si un tour dans le sèche-linge ne suffirait pas à rétrécir un de ses pantalons, quand il se souvint qu'il avait un gros carton de bibelots et vieux vêtements qu'il avait récupéré de chez sa grand-mère. Il était presque sûr de trouver quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire là-dedans.

En sortant la boîte du fin fond de l'armoire, Steve attira l'attention de Tony qui quitta son poste pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui à même le sol.

Et alors que le blond se mettait à la recherche de vêtements, le brun, lui, se mit à sortir des objets au hasard. Il tomba sur un paquet de cartes de baseball et en lut le verso avec fascination pendant quelques secondes, puis les abandonna au profit d'une vieille boîte à cigares.

Comme il en était d'usage à l'époque, la boîte était peinte de motifs bigarrés, mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Tony. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Le coffret était plein de babioles en tout genre, photos et lettres. De ce petit trésor, il extirpa deux longues chaînes et les leva à hauteur des yeux pour pouvoir les regarder de plus près.

« Steve, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Son maître se tourna vers lui et fut surpris de voir deux paires de plaques très familières se balancer devant ses yeux.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » questionna-t-il, un peu perturbée à leur simple vue.

Tony lui montra la boîte ouverte au sol d'un signe de tête.

Lorsqu'il vit le coffret, Steve s'efforça de refouler un trop plein de souvenirs, et de garder son calme. Tony n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout.

« Tu veux bien me la rendre ? C'est personnel. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais lui tendit la boîte, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les plaques aussi.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce sont des plaques d'identification. » répondit Steve distraitement, son regard encore fixé sur les petits objets métalliques.

Tony émit un petit bruit agacé, frustré de ne pas en savoir plus. Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« On nous les donne quand on rejoint l'Armée. » expliqua-t-il, et le brun sembla se calmer.

« Et tu l'as fait ? »

Toute son attention était encore portée sur les plaques, posées dans les mains de son maître.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question paraissait bien compliquée, bien qu'elle ne contienne qu'un seul mot. Mais Steve en connaissait la réponse depuis toujours.

« Parce que mon grand-père l'avait fait. C'était un homme bon et courageux, et je voulais être comme lui. »

Ca paraissait tellement simple dit comme ça, presque noble.

Tony semblait sur le point de poser une multitude de questions, alors Steve s'empressa de lever une des deux chaînes d'où pendaient les plaques.

« Ce sont celles de mon grand-père, dit-il en remettant l'objet dans la boîte, et celles-ci ce sont les miennes. »

Il souleva la deuxième paire de plaques vers Tony, qui tendit la main pour les recevoir.

Il les examina avec intensité, pendant un moment, comme s'il pouvait y lire plus que ce qui y était imprimé s'il les observait assez longtemps.

« Moi je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien. » déclara-t-il résolument, après avoir fini son analyse.

Le cœur de Steve se serra, et il rit pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Merci, Tony. » réussit-il à dire, incapable de lui expliquer à quel point il avait attendu ses mots de la part d'une personne importante à ses yeux. Il ne s'était même jamais rendu compte qu'il en avait besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'un poids ne quitte ses épaules à ce moment là.

Tony parut comprendre, et resta silencieux, tel un chat, puis lui tendit les plaques. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et une fois encore, il agit sans réfléchir.

« Tiens, dit-il, et le brun écarquilla les yeux quand Steve plaça la chaîne autour de son cou. Pourquoi ne les garderais-tu pas pour moi ? »

C'était seulement parce que c'était plus pratique ainsi, riens de plus, se justifia-t-il mentalement. Ils allaient se retrouver dans la rue, et si jamais quelque chose arrivait, et qu'ils venaient à être séparés … les connaissances de Tony avaient beau être nombreuses, elles restaient spécifiques à certains sujets, et Steve n'était pas sûr qu'il réussirait à retrouver le chemin de la maison tout seul. La personne qui le trouverait saurait au moins par où commencer avec les plaques, pour l'aider à retrouver so- sa famille. Steve imaginait que c'était le mot le plus adéquat.

Tony baissa les yeux sur les deux petits bouts de métal, et les fit tinter du bout du doigt. Il acquiesça sérieusement avant de sourire à Steve.

« Je les aime bien. » décida-t-il.

« Moi aussi je t'aime bien. »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Steve rougit et tenta de cacher sa gêne en continuant ses recherches dans le carton.

Tony sourit, satisfait de son effet, comme toujours.

* * *

Steve parvint à trouver un jean et un sweat qui iraient à Tony, derniers vestiges de sa poussée de croissance finale qui l'avait amené à plus d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq. Lorsqu'il les eut enfilés, le brun lui fit face, les bras écartés : « Alors ? »

Il était beau. Il ressemblait à un homme normal. Plus que ça en réalité. Avec son regard vif et son charme désarmant, Steve n'avait pas de mal à l'imaginer assis à une table d'un café, lisant un dossier important sur sa nouvelle tablette dernier cri. Il n'avait aucun mal à le voir comme une de ses personnes avec lesquelles, les autres ont du mal à parler sans bafouiller. Du genre qui fait rougir les filles et rire les hommes.

Trois jours plus tôt, Tony avait vomi de l'herbe dans la cuisine, et Steve avait dû nettoyer derrière lui.

C'était vraiment dur à avaler comme situation.

« Ca devrait le faire. » répondit-il finalement, ce qui contraria Tony qui s'attendait à plus d'éloges.

« Moi je pense que j'ai l'air stupide, dit-il en tirant sur le bord de son pull, ce truc que vous avez de porter des vêtements quand vous sortez, c'est vraiment dépassé. Les humains sont bien plus beaux quand ils sont nus, surtout toi. »

Steve se détestait de rougir pour si peu.

« Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-il, en espérant que ses couleurs disparaissaient peu à peu, de toute façon, il faut que tu aies bien chaud. Pas besoin que tu tombes malade. »

Tony sembla accepter la logique de l'argument, et sortit après Steve, enfilant une paire de chaussures bien trop grandes pour lui lorsque celui-ci le lui ordonna.


	8. Chapitre 08

Le trajet jusqu’au centre ville se fit en vingt minutes. Vingt minutes durant lesquelles Tony malmena l’autoradio, alors que de son côté, Steve se félicitait de ne pas l’avoir laissé prendre son tournevis. Il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de se rendre dans cette partie de la ville. Sa routine se constituait globalement d’un aller-retour maison - boulot, passant parfois par la case ‘supermarché’, si bien qu’il était plus excité qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre de sortir de ce cycle. Plus que Tony en tout cas, qui, en sortant de la voiture, avait jeté un coup d’œil dédaigneux aux alentours avant de poser la paire de lunettes de soleil (qu’il avait trouvé dans la boîte à gants) sur son nez.

 

« Okay, commença Steve, en se tournant vers Tony lorsqu’il eut payé le parcmètre, tant que tu n’as pas pris l’habitude de sortir, je veux que tu restes près de moi. Ne te sauves pas, d’accord ? »

 

Il reçut un sourire en coin, tandis que Tony haussait un sourcil par-dessus ses lunettes.

 

« T’as pas à t’inquiéter, je vais pas te laisser tout seul. » répondit-il, en passant un bras dans le creux de celui de Steve.

 

Celui-ci secoua la tête, agacé, et le tira avec lui en avançant. Mieux valait quelques regards de travers plutôt que de perdre Tony. 

 

Le brun lui raconta tout et n’importe quoi, tandis qu’ils marchaient. Ses connaissances en technologie et mécanique l’avaient laissé pantois dès le départ, si bien qu’il ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu’il disait, mais de temps à autres, Tony lui sortait quelque chose d’incroyablement naïf. L’utilité des feux et panneaux de signalisation, par exemple. Il voulut aussi savoir comment le musicien au coin de la rue faisait pour produire d’aussi jolis sons avec son violon. Et Steve sourit tout du long.

 

Après avoir marché un moment, les rues se remplirent de passants, et Tony se rapprocha subrepticement. Inquiet à l’idée que tout ce monde ne perturbe le brun, Steve s’arrêta pour lui demander si ça allait. Celui-ci le regarda d’un air perplexe.

 

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? »

 

Il lui tapota le bras de sa main libre.

 

« Ca va. J’avais juste peur pour toi. La foule, les gens, le bruit. Ca peut être terrifiant. »

 

« Tu rigoles ? ricana Tony. Tout ça, c’est génial ! Regarde moi, je suis grand maintenant, et personne ne peut me marcher dessus, dit-il, en penchant un peu la tête, mais on peut s’arrêter un peu si tu veux ? Pour moi. »

 

« Peut-être une petite minute oui ? »

 

Le brun acquiesça, et ils s’écartèrent du passage trop fréquenté, pendant que Steve se remettait de ses émotions.

 

Tout à coup, il aperçut leur reflet dans une vitrine et son cœur manqua quelques battements. Tony était pendu à son bras comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, un petit bout de la chaîne autour de son cou visible.

 

Le brun leva les yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent dans le reflet. Steve aurait tout donné pour savoir ce que Tony pensait à cet instant.

 

« Je suis vraiment plus beau nu. » répondit-il à sa question muette.

 

Steve soupira. Il aurait dû s’y attendre. Il commença à faire volte-face, mais Tony ajouta : « Enfin, toi et moi, on est beaux en toutes circonstances, mais sans les vêtements, ça serait mieux. Dans un lit, aussi. »

 

« Oh. » murmura intelligemment Steve. Puis il s’efforça de stopper son imagination avant qu’elle n’aille trop loin.

 

« Tony … » commença-t-il, en soupirant.

 

Le brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour presser son nez contre sa joue.

 

« Je sais, je sais, souffla-t-il en riant doucement, je serai sage. »

 

Seulement quelques millimètres à franchir pour poser ses lèvres contre cette bouche mutine, pensa Steve, et cette pensée le crispa. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s’il n’en avait pas envie, mais il pouvait au moins se retenir de faire quoi que ce soit dans une rue bondée. Bien qu’il ait perdu la bataille, c’était lui qui allait donner les termes de la reddition.

 

« Allez, on repart. »

 

Tony soupira mais suivit sans protester.

 

* * *

 La friperie se trouvait à deux rues de là, et ce n’était certainement pas le pire magasin de cette partie de la ville. Il était propre et bien éclairé. La petite bonne femme à la caisse leur sourit gentiment derrière ses lunettes quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte. Steve pensait sérieusement que ce petit commerce était le meilleur en ville.

 

« Ca sent bizarre ici. » s’écria presque Tony.

 

Steve grimaça lorsque la caissière leva les yeux de ses comptes pour lui lancer un regard de travers. Néanmoins, elle se radoucit en apercevant le blond, qui s’excusait déjà pour son ami.

 

« Désolé M’dame. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait dire. »

 

Tony ouvrit la bouche avec l’intention de préciser que c’est exactement ce qu’il voulait dire, mais Steve le regarda d’un air si désapprobateur, qu’il la referma rapidement.

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, mon petit. Ce sont les produits anti-mites. Je ne m’en rends plus compte avec le temps, mais ils doivent sentir assez fort, j’imagine. »

 

« Ca ne me gêne pas. » s’empressa de dire Steve en lui souriant, et elle gloussa comme une petite fille de dix ans.

 

« Ca ne m’étonne pas, un gentil jeune homme comme toi. Je dois faire un tour dans l’arrière boutique, vous n’avez qu’à m’appeler si vous avez besoin d’aide, les garçons. »

 

« Merci M’dame. » répondit Steve, alors qu’elle entrait dans la remise en se murmurant des choses à elle-même. Choses qui ressemblaient étrangement à « jeune homme adorable », « si contente qu’il se soit trouvé un ami ».

 

Sa grand-mère l’avait toujours amené ici, aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. L’argent n’avait jamais coulé à flots chez eux, mais ils parvenaient toujours à se procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin. Et Steve savait se contenter de ce qu’il avait. Cet endroit était plein de souvenirs heureux.

 

Tony était beaucoup moins impressionné. Pendant que Steve discutait avec la propriétaire, il avait commencé à regarder dans les étals, et n’y avait rien trouvé de bien intéressant. Il regarda un peu partout, ne remarquant que l’aspect vieillot du magasin, et fronça les sourcils. En se tournant, son regard se posa sur un autre commerce, de l’autre côté de la rue, dont la vitrine exposait des rangées de mannequins en costumes bien taillés.

 

« Steve, on ne pourrait pas aller là-bas plutôt ? Ca a l’air beaucoup mieux. »

 

Tony lui fit son plus joli sourire, plein d’espoir.

 

Son maître se tourna à son tour, pour voir le luxueux magasin dont la vitrine était ornée d’un logo doré, et de présentoirs à l’aspect sophistiqué.

 

« Je ne peux rien acheter là-bas. » dit-il simplement, sans honte. Parce que même, s’il ne pouvait pas se payer ce genre de vêtements, il n’était certainement pas le seul, de nos jours.

 

« Oh, mais en fait, tu pourr- » commença Tony, avec excitation, avant que Steve ne le coupe.

 

« Non Tony. Désolé. Voilà tout ce que je peux me permettre d’acheter. Et ça me fait plaisir de te payer quelques vêtements. Quand tu auras un travail, tu pourras dépenser ton argent comme ça te chante, mais pour le moment, c’est tout ce que tu auras. »

 

« Mais, je- »

 

« Non. »

 

Tony se laissa glisser au sol, et s’y assit en soupirant de toutes ses forces.

 

* * *

Il cessa de bouder assez rapidement cependant, et il ne fallut pas franchement le forcer pour qu’il recommence à fouiller dans le magasin. Steve s’écarta et le laissa faire comme il l’entendait. Il avait l’air de savoir ce qu’il cherchait, et son maître préférait, de loin, prendre une tasse de thé avec la propriétaire, qui lui montrait avec joie des photos du bébé de son neveu.

 

« Il n’y a rien de meilleur au monde que d’avoir des enfants, dit-elle, en levant sa tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres, ils sont toute ma vie. »

 

Steve lui sourit légèrement, en acquiesçant poliment.

 

« Tu sais, continua-t-elle, d’un air malicieux, vous êtes encore jeunes tous les deux, alors vous avez encore le temps d’adopter. »

 

Complètement perdu, Steve la fixa pendant dix bonnes secondes, avant de réaliser en écarquillant les yeux et renversant sa tasse.

 

« Je, non, ce n’est pas, Tony et moi, c’est-, bafouilla-t-il, en essayant de limiter les dégâts dus à sa maladresse. C’est, euh, très compliqué et- »

 

La vieille dame posa une petite main frêle sur son bras.

 

« Chut, mon petit. Ce n’est rien. Je trouve que vous formez un couple adorable, il n’y aucune raison d’avoir honte. Allez, va voir ce que ton petit-ami traficote, pendant que j’arrange ça. »

 

Steve l’observa, bouche bée, pendant un moment, puis acquiesça vaguement et se dirigea vers les cabines d’essayage.

 

* * *

Un sac rempli de vêtements à ras bord plus tard …

 

« Violet ? Franchement ? »

 

« C’est lila. »

 

« Et comment tu sais ça ? »

 

Tony haussa seulement les épaules et s’admira à nouveau dans le miroir. Il émit un ‘hmm’ approbateur, clairement satisfait de ses nouvelles baskets. Steve devait bien admettre que le costume allait bien avec.

 

* * *

« J’aime bien sortir, annonça tout à coup Tony, tout sourire, tandis qu’il jouait avec le téléphone de Steve. Et ces vêtements ne sont pas aussi horribles que ceux d’avant. »

 

« Super. »

 

Le blond marchait derrière lui, les bras chargés d’assez de sacs pour avoir l’air d’un cliché ambulant du parfait petit copain, qui aurait été entraîné dans une aprèm shopping. Mais l’avantage c’était qu’il avait une belle vue sur le dos cambré du brun que sa veste de smoking mettait encore plus en avant, et sur sa démarche féline, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un atout que Tony essayait de mettre en avant, qu’à un réflexe de son ancien corps.

 

« Je travaille demain, mais on pourra aller au parc après que je sois rentré si tu veux. »

 

« Okay. Je peux emmener l’ordi ? Ton portable est vraiment trop lent. »

 

Steve fronça les sourcils. Lui qui pensait lui apprendre à jouer au basket …

 

« Je ne pense pas que tu pourras avoir Internet au parc. »

 

« Y’a des trucs qu’on peut acheter là-bas ? J’aime bien ça. »

 

« Euh, pas vraiment. Peut-être des marchands ambulants qui vendent de la nourriture ? »

 

« Ca m’ira. Tu pourras m’acheter de la nourriture au parc. »

 

Steve traitait rarement les gens de diva, mais le terme semblait particulièrement adéquat à cet instant.

 

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture avant qu’il n’ait trouvé comment expliquer les joies de l’air pur et de la nature à Tony - plus tard il se rendrait compte qu’il aurait dû éviter d’essayer de convaincre une créature qui avait passé les deux premières années de sa vie dehors, sous la pluie et la neige, que l’air frais du dehors, c’était _bien_ \- et il commença à ranger les sacs dans le coffre.

 

« Steve ! Hey ! »

 

Il leva la tête, en entendant cette voix fébrile de femme crier son nom, et aperçut deux filles de l’autre côté de la rue. Il reconnut l’une des deux sans difficultés, de ses longs cheveux noirs à son jean rouge écarlate.

 

« Jess, salut ! » cria Steve en retour. Il observa sa collègue de travail se tourner en souriant vers la jolie jeune femme blonde à ses côtés et le pointer du doigt. Ca devait être Carol, pensa-t-il, en leur faisant un signe.

 

« C’est qui ? » demanda Tony, en se pendant à son bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 

Ils regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes débattre pour savoir s’il valait mieux traverser directement ou prendre le passage piéton un peu plus loin. Apparemment, c’est Carol qui l’emporta, traînant Jessica jusqu’aux bandes blanches.

 

« Jessica est une amie du boulot, et Carol est sa petite amie. » expliqua Steve.

 

« Elles sont jolies. » commenta Tony, avec un petit sourire.

 

« Ah oui ? »

 

« Ouais, répondit-il, en levant les yeux, à nouveau cachés par les lunettes de soleil, vers lui, mais pas aussi jolies que toi. »

 

« Oh, murmura Steve, en scrutant ses chaussures avec attention, je, euh, merci. »

 

« Salut ! s’exclama le brun, lorsque les filles furent assez près, moi c’est Tony. Steve et moi, on était en train de se dire que vous étiez très belles toutes les deux. Pas vrai ? Oh non, il est encore tout rouge … enfin, vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, ça lui prend une ou deux minutes pour s’en remettre en général. On devrait aller manger quelque part. Ca vous dirait ? »

 

Dire qu’elles étaient sous le charme aurait été un euphémisme.

 

* * *

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Steve eut retrouvé la parole, les présentations furent refaites en bonnes et dues formes. Ils se trouvèrent une table à la terrasse d’un café qui faisait aussi des pâtisseries.

 

Steve et Carol s’entendirent immédiatement. Elle était gentille et amicale et on voyait qu’elle convenait tout à fait à Jessica. Elle possédait une espèce de maturité à laquelle l’autre jeune femme devait certainement se raccrocher, et elle était véritablement passionnée par les nombreuses œuvres de charité qu’elle soutenait.

 

Elle accepta de bonne grâce de parler du cas de Tony, sans jamais en demander plus que ce que Steve ne voulait bien dire. Et elle lui fournit des tas de conseils et d’informations pour aider le brun à entrer dans la vie active. Puis elle le complimenta, en lui disant qu’il était vraiment quelqu’un de bien pour l’avoir pris sous son aile ainsi.

 

« Ce n’était rien, expliqua-t-il, Tony, c’est, eh bien, il n’est pas comme les autres. Ce n’est pas comme si je me sentais obligé de le faire. Je veux vraiment l’avoir auprès de moi. Je veux dire- »

 

« Crois-moi, je te comprends parfaitement. » le coupa Carol, en lançant un regard affectueux vers sa petite amie.

 

Pendant ce temps, Jessica et Tony discutèrent avec ferveur de l’importance des lol-cats, et finirent par jouer à Bacon Bacon Panic sur le téléphone de la brune.

 

« ‘Tain, espèce de salopard, t’as détruit mon meilleur score ! » grogna Jess, alors même qu’il remplaçait ses initiales par les siennes à la première place.

 

Tony sourit.

 

« Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir, juste parce que je suis meilleur que toi. C’est pas ma faute. »

 

« Ferme-la, ça fait à peine deux heures que je l’ai, donne-moi ça. »

 

Elle récupéra son téléphone et Tony posa sa tête sur son épaule pour la regarder jouer.

 

« Non, non, tu dois faire les diagonales, ou le bacon va brûler. »

 

Il essaya d’attraper l’appareil du bout des doigts, mais elle le repoussa.

 

« Tais-toi. Je sais ce que je- argh, c’était dégueulasse ça ! Je déteste ce jeu. »

 

« Tu vois, je te l’avais dit. »

 

Steve et Carol échangèrent un regard empli de compassion pour l’autre, et se levèrent pour aller payer l’addition.


	9. Chapitre 09

Comme le veut l'adage, mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que de souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé. Certains iraient même jusqu'à dire qu'on peut étendre ce proverbe à d'autres aspects tels que la richesse, la joie ou l'amitié. Peu importe la souffrance de perdre un être cher, lorsqu'on a vécu quelque chose de fort avec lui. Cela en vaut la peine.

Mais certains le verraient d'un autre œil.

Steve avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien et malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, son âme était bonne, tout comme son cœur. Il pensait la violence qu'il avait infligée dans sa vie justifiée. Elle faisait partie d'un équilibre encore plus grand, un sacrifice fait pour que le monde se porte mieux : que les gens soient à l'abri, qu'ils soient libérés de l'oppression. Et Steve avait toujours pensé que les gens en possession d'armes devaient être ceux qui avaient le moins envie de s'en servir.

Il s'était trouvé une famille dans l'armée, des gens qui ressentaient les mêmes choses. Les hommes et femmes aux côtés desquels il avait combattu étaient courageux et rusés, et il les avait aimés comme s'ils étaient ses frères et sœurs.

Cette période dorée, passée avec des compagnons en qui il avait confiance, à faire ce qu'il pensait être bien et ce pour quoi il était doué, rendait chaque instant hors de l'armée fade et gris en comparaison.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Lorsque Steve gara la voiture sur le parking, Tony sautillait sur son siège à côté de lui, parlant à toute vitesse en agitant ses mains dans les airs pour lui expliquer certains concepts, et son maître ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de sombre en lui, qui infiltrait ses instants de bonheur et les assombrissaient.

Tony n'avait pas ce problème. Il allait et venait dans son espace vital, ne le quittant jamais vraiment, puisqu'il gardait un contact presque constant avec lui, que ce soit le frôlement d'une main ou d'une jambe, tandis que Steve vidait le coffre et allait poser les sacs sur le lit.

Il commença à faire de la place dans ses placards pour les affaires de Tony, qui était censé les plier et les pendre pendant ce temps, mais s'était roulé en boule sur la pile de sacs, le téléphone de Steve dans les mains.

Lorsque Steve eut fini, il se tourna et découvrit un Tony à moitié endormi.

En soupirant, il s'approcha du lit.

« Longue journée, petit monstre ? » demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant à ses côtés, pour lui caresser les cheveux et la nuque.

Tony sourit mollement, et gémit de contentement en enfouissant son visage dans la main câline.

« Je suis réveillé, marmonna-t-il, en sortant sa langue et léchant la paume offerte, je me repose juste les yeux. »

Un petit frisson remonta le long du bras de Steve pour glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que Tony continuait de lécher et mordiller ce qui lui passait sous la langue, c'est-à-dire sa main et son poignet. Il retira sa main, et continua ses caresses mais sur le dos du brun cette fois, hors de portée, tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer.

Tony ne sembla pas s'en vexer, et se mit sur le dos, les sacs crissant sous lui. Steve comprit rapidement et commença à lui caresser le ventre. Sourire aux lèvres, le brun bougea un peu pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son maître.

« Si tu crois que ça va t'exempter de rangement, tu te trompes. » déclara Steve, en souriant face à l'air béat de son ami qui avait complètement fondu sous ses caresses.

« Tu pourrais pas le faire ? » chouina vaguement Tony.

« Je pourrais, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire les choses par toi-même. C'est ça quand on a des pouces, faut bien les utiliser. »

« Eh, mais c'était une blague ça ! »

« Mmh, oui, je pense que tu fais ressortir le meilleur chez moi. »

Un long silence plutôt confortable s'installa.

« Steve, qui sont les gens sur la photo ? »

Et Steve n'eut pas à demander de quelle photo il parlait. Elle se trouvait dans la vieille boîte à cigares, au dessus des autres babioles. Tony l'avait forcément vue, mais le blond pensait qu'il n'y avait accordé aucun intérêt. Il aurait préféré en tout cas.

La main de Steve se stoppa et le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant comme une simple question avait pu refroidir l'atmosphère ainsi.

« Ils étaient mes amis. »

Steve se redressa, rigide tout à coup, alors qu'il s'égarait dans les plus sombres recoins de sa mémoire. Tony se leva à son tour, se penchant vers lui sans pour autant le toucher. Ses oreilles de chat auraient été positionnées vers l'arrière, s'il les avait encore, vu la tension qui émanait de son maître.

« Et ils sont où maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution, ayant conscience de soulever un sujet épineux dont il ne connaissait pas la nature.

« Ailleurs. C'est pas important. »

« Tu mens, et tu le fais très mal. »

Ce n'était ni une accusation, ni un jugement, seulement un constat.

« C'est vrai. C'est important. Très important. »

« Parle-moi d'eux. »

Tony pencha la tête de telle manière que sa joue effleura l'épaule de Steve. Et ce fut comme si celui-ci avait été gorgé d'une énergie malsaine que le brun venait de libérer en le touchant : il se décrispa brutalement, se laissant complètement aller contre Tony, qui le soutint.

Et un mot après l'autre, Steve avoua enfin à quelqu'un la raison de sa solitude.

« Ils sont morts, on est- ils- ils sont tous morts. »

La mission avait été un désastre, du début à la fin, et il s'était douté que ça allait se passer comme cela. Il aurait dû s'être mieux préparé, il aurait pu y arriver, aurait pu réagir plus vite quand les coups de feux les avaient surpris, arrivant de nulle part. Au final, les détails n'avaient pas d'importance. Steve avait reconstitué cette scène dans sa tête des millions de fois. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire autrement et qui aurait sauvé un, deux, peut-être même tous ses camarades. Mais tout se résumait en une seule phrase : « Je suis le seul à m'en être sorti. »

Sans un mot, Tony le serra dans ses bras et Steve se mit à trembler et sangloter contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou.

« Ils me manquent tout le temps. J'aurais préféré mourir à leur place. » murmura-t-il, entre deux sanglots, pourtant sans larmes. Et le brun ne fit que le tenir, caressant son dos d'une main ferme, lui permettant de laisser sortir tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis trop longtemps. « Je suis un lâche. Mon grand-père aurait eu honte de moi. »

« Oh, Steve, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es tellement bon, et gentil, et je sais que tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que je dis, mais je t'aime vraiment. Je t'aime tellement, Steve. » déclara Tony, gagné par la panique face à l'état de son maître.

« Tony- »

« Non, non, c'est- c'est tellement inutile de parler avec autant de mots, et ce ne sont même pas les mots justes mais- je sais, je sais que ça ne va pas arranger les choses, mais ça va les rendre- différentes, même si tu souffres encore, tu ne seras plus seul maintenant. »

« Tony. »

« Ce n'est pas assez clair, je n'arrive pas à- »

Et Steve l'embrassa.

Ce fut horrible, au début, car Tony essayait encore de finir sa phrase, alors que tout le monde aurait réalisé qu'il fallait s'arrêter à ce niveau. Et une fois qu'il eut compris, sa participation au baiser ne fit qu'aggraver les choses, quand il essaya de se frotter contre lui, plutôt que de l'embrasser. Ce ne fut que lorsque Steve eut posé ses mains sur ses joues pour le guider, qu'il se calma et put enfin apprécier la sensation des lèvres contre les siennes. Il commença à les lécher, jusqu'à ce que sa langue ne glisse dans la bouche du blond.

Lorsqu'il trouva ses marques, Steve eut du mal à le ralentir, Tony l'embrassant encore et encore, ses mains glissant partout. Le blond s'écarta, à bout de souffle, et se rendit compte qu'il souriait.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Avec ma langue ? » répliqua très sérieusement Tony.

Steve rit, encore un peu essoufflé.

« Non, mais- rendre les choses meilleures ? »

« Sais pas, je pensais que c'était toi. »

Les sacs crissèrent bruyamment sous son poids, quand Tony le poussa sur le lit avant de lui grimper dessus comme s'il gravissait une montagne.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, et cachés de longs cils tout aussi foncés.

« J'ai envie de toi. Tout de suite. » grogna-t-il, d'une façon presque menaçante.

Steve eut du mal à se rappeler comment on respirait.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Mais je ne pensais pas que- »

« Ne pense plus. Tends les lèvres. »

Tony agrippa son t-shirt, ses doigts le serrant convulsivement. Un autre long baiser langoureux coupa le souffle de Steve et l'empêcha d'y repenser à deux fois.

« Okay. »

Il respira laborieusement quelques secondes, en collant son front contre celui de Tony.

Le brun lui sourit, avant de se rasseoir. Il resta parfaitement immobile pendant une longue minute, si bien que Steve pensa qu'il avait changé d'avis. Puis tout à coup, une lueur de sauvagerie brilla dans les yeux de Tony et il se jeta.

Sa langue et ses dents glissaient partout sur le corps du blond et les dernières bribes de mélancolie qui l'habitaient disparurent avec ses pensées rationnelles.

Steve posa ses mains sur les hanches de Tony, s'y accrochant comme à sa vie. Son t-shirt s'était volatilisé, et il fallut que la langue coquine du brun commence à tracer des lignes sur ses abdos pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il laissait échapper les gémissements les plus pathétiques qu'il ait jamais entendu auparavant.

« Tony- » Le brun caressait ses hanches du bout des doigts, et Steve se rendit compte qu'il se foutait de savoir où son boxer pouvait bien avoir atterri.

« Tony- » Il haleta en le sentant frotter son nez contre sa cuisse, près de son entrejambe. La joue du brun effleura son sexe quasi douloureux.

« Tony- » Une langue douce glissa le long de son membre et Steve agrippa immédiatement ses épaules, recevant un sourire de la part du brun.

« Quoi ? »

« Où est-ce que t'as appris ça ? »

« Nulle part, je ne fais que deviner. C'est logique. Mais c'est bien, non ? »

Tony sourit à nouveau, en pressant ses lèvres contre l'extrémité du sexe de Steve, et prit son silence pour un oui.

Il fit glisser sa langue plus bas, et non, Steve ne couina pas, cela aurait rendu la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà : Tony, niché entre ses jambes avec un air satisfait, qui léchait tout ce qu'il trouvait et s'attardait sur les points qui semblaient le faire gémir ou haleter plus fort.

« Attends- tu peux- tu veux que je- »

Tony s'arrêta pour l'observer d'un regard curieux, attendant la fin de sa phrase.

« Viens là. »

Steve le tira à lui, empoigna le sexe du brun en lui indiquant d'en faire de même avec lui. Quelques va-et-vient suffirent à faire fondre Tony contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans son cou, tandis qu'il ronronnait presque, réclamant plus. Tous deux marmonnèrent bientôt des phrases sans queue ni tête, alors qu'ils s'essayaient à des caresses qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, et finirent par se libérer en criant le nom de l'autre, Steve le premier, Tony sur ses talons.

* * *

« Sale. » commenta-t-il, en brisant le silence.

« Oui. » répondit Steve, en riant un peu.

« Mais trop bon. »

« Content que ça t'ait plu. Tu vas me faire une scène si je propose une douche ? »

« Non, bailla le brun, s'étirant d'une manière sensuelle qui donna envie à Steve d'un deuxième round. On pourrait la prendre ensemble. » finit Tony.

Son maître sourit.

« Bonne idée. »

« J'ai toujours de bonnes idées. »


	10. Chapitre 10

Steve ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'abandonna à ses sentiments pour Tony, il le fit complètement et sans retenue. Et il continua de s'y abandonner dans la douche, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, dans le lit … jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tard (ou tôt, ça dépendait du point de vue) et que les deux hommes ne décident de dormir toute la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Steve se réveilla le premier, serrant toujours Tony dans ses bras (un peu engourdis et douloureux). La tête du brun était calée sous son menton, et son nez soufflait doucement contre sa gorge. Steve rit légèrement et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son compagnon.

« Bonjour. »

« Pas bon, tant qu'il y a pas de petit dej'. » grommela Tony, encore vaguement endormi, avant de bouger un peu pour aller mordiller l'épaule de Steve, sans grande conviction.

« Hey ! Arrête ça. »

« Mmmno. » voulait certainement dire 'non' quand on avait la bouche pleine de chair humaine.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et poussa gentiment Tony sur le dos. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu plus éveillé mais encore hagard. Il bailla et marmonna : « Hey, je t'aime, fais du bacon. » comme si ces mots ne formaient qu'une seule pensée cohérente. Et connaissant Tony, c'était sûrement le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? On dit 's'il te plait'. » lui rappela Steve.

« Il est trop tôt pour ça. Oublie le bacon, aime-moi. » exigea le brun, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était lui-même dans les vapes, mais quelque chose dans la proposition de Tony l'empêcha de le corriger une seconde fois.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut lent, et en surface seulement au début, puis s'approfondit, sans pour autant accélérer. Tout était tellement chaud et confortable que Steve se mit à sombrer dans le sommeil pour en ressortir presque aussitôt, pendant de longues minutes. Des mains glissaient sur son corps, des lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'il s'imaginait le Paradis, c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait. Un nuage tangible d'extase dans lequel on s'enfonçait avec plaisir. Et ça, c'était encore plus magique que le fait que quatre jours plus tôt, Tony n'était même pas humain.

* * *

Mais la magie a toujours un prix. C'est une des règles de base de l'Univers.

* * *

Le réveil sonna trop tôt, sortant Steve de ses nuages avec brutalité. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Tony pour aller se préparer avant de partir au boulot. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire une fois sous la douche, rien qu'en pensant au brun, roulé en boule, bien au chaud dans son lit. En pensant qu'il serait toujours là. En pensant qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, et qu'il aimait en retour.

Steve avait simplement hâte de passer le restant de ses jours avec lui.

Tony sortit un t-shirt et un jean incroyablement moulant de la pile de vêtements qui gisait toujours sur le lit, tandis que son compagnon s'habillait. Celui-ci l'observa enfiler son pantalon avec difficulté au travers du miroir.

Il ricana.

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Déterminé, Tony grogna en tirant sur le bout de tissu, juste assez pour pouvoir le boutonner.

« J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes quand je le porte. »

Steve fit volte-face, s'approcha du brun et posa ses mains sur hanches, le serrant avec possessivité contre lui.

« Mmh, comme ça oui. » murmura Tony, en souriant.

Pendant une seconde, Steve se demanda s'il serait capable de s'arrêter, si jamais il commençait à embrasser le brun. Il ne pouvait décemment pas manquer le boulot, mais peut-être que s'il arrivait un peu en retard … Non. Il devait se montrer responsable, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il avait Tony à sa charge aussi maintenant. Alors Steve se contenta de serrer le brun dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser au sommet du crâne.

« Garde-le pour quand je reviendrai. »

Tony s'écarta un peu et leva les yeux vers lui, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres et de la curiosité dans le regard.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de travailler. »

Il haussa un sourcil et Steve soupira, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« On en a déjà parlé, et je sais que tu es bien assez intelligent pour comprendre. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller, mais il le faut pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi et j'ai besoin d'aller travailler pour ça. »

Tony fronça les sourcils un instant et frotta son nez contre la joue du blond, avant de reculer d'un pas.

« D'accord, mais tu reviens vite ? »

« Avant même que tu ne t'en sois rendu compte. »

« Mmh, alors j'imagine que tu peux y aller. »

« Merci Tony, tu es trop gentil. »

Steve grimaça plus qu'il ne sourit, alors que le brun haussait les épaules en allant chercher l'ordinateur portable.

* * *

Lorsque Steve fut prêt à partir, et après qu'il ait été retardé par de nombreux baisers d'adieu sur le pallier, il avait demandé à Tony de ne rien démonter. Il lui avait promis que dès qu'il aurait son salaire, ils se rendraient chez un quincaillier pour lui acheter de quoi s'amuser.

Tony trouva l'intention adorable. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était un 'quincaillier', mais il avait deviné que Steve ne comprenait pas la portée de ses ambitions. Parce qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de démonter des grille-pains. Il avait beau n'être humain que depuis quelques jours, il avait rapidement compris que le plus gros problème résidait en la durée de vie de leurs batteries. La vitesse à laquelle se déchargeaient le téléphone et l'ordinateur de Steve était tout simplement inacceptable. Et Tony avait bien l'intention d'y faire quelque chose.

A peine une heure plus tard, il avait trouvé un fournisseur, qui pouvait lui obtenir une belle petite quantité de palladium. Ses doigts s'agitaient fébrilement. Le numéro de la carte de crédit était juste à portée de main, mais il finit par se dire que c'était une des choses dont Steve voudrait être informé.

Il regarda les Aristochats et d'autres films sur Netflix, à la place.

* * *

Ce qui se passa ne fut en aucun cas la faute de Tony. Mais il aurait été tout à fait excusable de penser le contraire. Après tout, il s'amusait avec des appareils électriques sans jamais avoir reçu aucune vraie formation en la matière. Il y avait à parier que quelque chose allait finir par arriver. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui se passa.

Il est vrai, nombre de vieux immeubles possèdent un système électrique défaillant. Les électriciens sont humains après tout, tout comme les inspecteurs qui passent après eux pour examiner leur travail. Et les humains ne sont pas parfaits. Ils font des erreurs tous les jours.

Ce jour-là, personne n'avait fait d'erreur.

L'étincelle qui mit le feu à une pile de journaux attendant d'être recyclés, dans la cuisine, venait de quelque chose de bien plus malveillant qu'une simple erreur d'inattention.

* * *

Tony fut réveillé par un bip suraigu et surnaturel, qui résonnait si fort dans l'appartement qu'il emplissait quasiment l'air. Le son lui vrilla les tympans et la puissance de celui-ci parvint à lui donner mal à la tête en quelques secondes.

Il s'était endormi en plein milieu d'un film, roulé en boule sur le canapé, et la seconde d'après … la panique, un instinct animal s'empara de lui, l'adrénaline, la confusion saturèrent son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre dans sa tête.

Il avait à peine conscience de la chaleur ou de l'épaisse fumée qui commençait à l'étouffer. Tony était terrifié. Il se sentait mal, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, et il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : fuir.

En surgissant par la porte d'entrée, il ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder la fumée noire et les flammes qui léchaient déjà le mur au dessus de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

La peur consume tout, comme une sorte de feu, capable de brûler la raison du plus calme et posé des êtres humains.

Et Tony n'était certainement pas le plus calme et posé des êtres humains, loin de là. Si bien qu'il suivit son instinct sans se poser de question et courut dans la banlieue de Steve.

Il dévala la rue à toute vitesse sans aucune direction précise à l'esprit, seulement le besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible du danger, guidé par son seul instinct. Le ciel prenait la couleur rose orangé du coucher du soleil, ce qui donna l'impression à Tony d'être poursuivi par les flammes qu'il croyait voir du coin de l'œil.

La panique surpassait la fatigue, le forçant à continuer. Même lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un, en pleine rue. La personne essaya de le retenir, de le calmer, et sa voix semblait familière, mais Tony refusa d'écouter. A peine avait-il retrouvé son équilibre qu'il s'élançait à nouveau, à la recherche d'un abri.

Ce ne furent que la sensation de brûlure dans ses poumons et les crampes de ses jambes qui l'obligèrent à s'arrêter et lui permirent de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il comprenait à peu près ce qu'était le feu. C'était dangereux, ça pouvait blesser et Steve s'en inquiétait toujours beaucoup quand Tony se servait du micro-onde. Mais il ne s'était même pas approché de la cuisine. Il dormait. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait que se demander ce qui avait pu causer une telle catastrophe.

Tony se remit en route, ne sachant pas où aller ni comment rentrer, et se retrouva dans un parc qui lui semblait familier, mais qu'il avait dû visiter en étant bien moins grand et plus poilu.

'Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu le penses.' se dit-il, en shootant dans un caillou, plein d'espoir. Ou peut-être que c'était bien pire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Il se sentait bête d'avoir réagi ainsi. Mort d'embarras et énervé de ne pas s'être servi de sa tête. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre l'ordinateur, et c'était Steve qui avait le téléphone, si bien qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter.

Il continua de parcourir le parc, et s'enfonça dans un grand bosquet. Cet endroit avait été sa maison, autrefois, maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un fourré sombre et hostile. Les buissons sous lesquels il avait pu se glisser auparavant, entravaient sa progression et le faisaient trébucher.

Il avait faim, et bien qu'il entendit les petites créatures qui s'enfuyaient à sa vue, il doutait d'être encore assez rapide pour en attraper une. De toute manière, il aurait préféré un sandwich au bacon.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains.

Il voulait le téléphone de Steve.

Il voulait Steve.

Tony se laissa glisser au sol, gémissant faiblement, avec l'espoir que quelqu'un soit là pour lui dire quoi faire.

« Il était temps, félin. »

Un garçon atterrit devant lui, ayant sauté d'une branche d'arbre. Il souriait, d'une façon non pas menaçante, mais plutôt pleine de promesses qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Tony, en se redressant brusquement et reculant de quelques pas, l'air inquiet.

« Je crois que tu le sais. La plupart des créatures de ton espèce me connaissent. Je suis une sorte de saint pour elles. Pas officiellement, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour vous. »

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, examina sa main et se re concentra sur Tony. Ses gestes étaient posés, ne reflétant aucune inquiétude ou doute, et cela en disait long sur ses pouvoirs.

Tony cessa sa retraite et se tint immobile et bien droit, face à l'Enfant Dieu des Méfaits et des Illusions.

« C'est toi qui m'a rendu humain. » murmura-t-il, en penchant la tête sur le côté pour scruter ses vêtements vert et or.

« Très perspicace, félin. Quand je pense que ton père a failli te dévorer … comme les pères peuvent être cruels, c'est exaspérant. Enfin, imagine que tu ais été un petit chaton stupide. Ca aurait été d'un ennui ! Heureusement, tu es spécial et je me suis bien amusé. Mais le conte de fées est terminé maintenant. »

« Je ne veux pas me retransformer. J'aime être un humain. »

Lorsqu'il se tenait ainsi, sa taille lui donnait l'avantage sur son créateur, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation.

Cependant, on dit qu'un chat peut affronter une Reine du regard. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tenir tête à un Dieu ?

« 'Non merci, Maître' ? s'étonna le jeune garçon, en fronçant les sourcils. Les chats de nos jours, soupira-t-il, haussant les épaules, tu n'es pas obligé de revenir en arrière, je te donne le choix. Je ne suis pas cruel, enfin, je ne pense pas. Je l'ai peut-être été, autrefois … mais je veux seulement que tu agisses selon tes souhaits. »

« Mes souhaits ? »

« Je vais te dire ce que tu dois faire, ou plutôt, ce que tu pourrais faire. Ce qui te conduirait à la folie, et ce qui te rendrait heureux. »

Tony ne dit rien, préférant observer et écouter attentivement. Il sentait qu'il y avait un piège, mais n'arrivait pas à le situer.

« La métamorphose d'une bête en homme ne demande pas énormément de magie, et personne ne s'en étonne d'où je viens, expliqua-t-il, mais elle est utile. La bête est toujours plus loyale, plus digne de confiance que l'homme et elles font de bien meilleurs serviteurs et soldats. Mais peu d'entre nous comprennent réellement ce que l'on peut obtenir du changement du faible au fort. »

Tony n'aimait pas du tout le sens que prenait la conversation.

« Posséder l'esprit d'une bête dans le corps d'un homme, une créature si maligne, autrefois prisonnière d'un corps aux aspects limités à la survie, lui permettre de grandir et de s'améliorer … cela donnerait quelque chose d'époustouflant. De puissant. Comprends-tu ? »

Il ne comprenait que trop bien.

« Je veux rester avec Steve. »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je t'offre. Ta perspective des choses est unique, personne ne pense de la même manière que toi. Aucune autre créature des Neuf Royaumes ne te ressemble. Ton esprit, combiné à ma puissance nous donneraient le pouvoir. Tu combattrais pour moi, mais tu aurais tout ce que tu veux en retour. Si c'est de la compagnie que tu recherches, je te trouverai une multitu- »

« Non, le coupa Tony, en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne comprends pas. Je me fiche de tout ça, je veux seulement rester avec Steve. »

Le garçon inspira lentement et lui lança un regard plein de compassion.

« Petit chaton stupide, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il voudra encore de toi, après tout ce que tu as fait ? »

* * *

« C'est une ou deux rues après chez toi. Merci encore de m'avoir ramenée, Steve. Tu es vraiment adorable. »

Du siège passager, Sharon lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Pas de problème, je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule. »

« Tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait, tu es un vrai gentleman. »

Et tandis que Steve surveillait le feu tricolore, elle posa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue.

« Hum, Sharon, je suis- » on klaxonna derrière, et il se re concentra sur la route, pressé de la faire sortir de sa voiture avant qu'elle ne tente autre chose.

Steve continua de rouler, en silence, pendant que sa passagère babillait toutes sortes de rumeurs. Globalement, il se contentait d'acquiescer de temps à autres.

« -et cette fille, Jessica … je ne peux pas vraiment parler d'elle, après tout, je suis bénévole dans une association pour les sans-abri, mais après avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans la rue, les gens ne sont plus les mêmes. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais … on a beaucoup d'enfants qui viennent au magasin, tu sais ? Et j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas très sûr. »

Steve voulut dire quelque chose en entendant ça, mais fut distrait par le son des sirènes, alors qu'ils approchaient de sa rue. Puis il aperçut la fumée et le camion de pompiers sur le parking.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est- »

« Tony. »

« Quoi ? »

Steve avait déjà freiné d'un coup sec et s'était précipité hors de la voiture.

Il courut vers le bâtiment, si déterminé à retrouver Tony et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il finit par entendre une voix.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez. »

Un pompier le retenait et s'il n'avait pas été plus fort que lui, Steve aurait peut-être réussi à se jeter à l'intérieur sans même réfléchir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Non, je dois y aller ! Tony est dedans. »

Il supplia l'homme, tout en sachant que c'était inutile, mais il avait un peu d'espoir quand même.

« Restez ici, et laissez faire les professionnels. Je vous promets que s'il reste quelqu'un là-dedans, ils le trouveront. »

Steve s'arracha à la prise du pompier, indigné, mais l'homme ne s'en vexa pas, ou ne le fit pas remarquer. Le pompier recula un peu, sans trop s'éloigner, au cas où Steve voudrait y retourner.

Tony était malin, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, en regardant la fumée noire s'échapper par la fenêtre. Il était certainement sorti, à moins qu'il n'ait été blessé ou- non, il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il n'y avait personne dans l'ambulance et le feu était désormais sous contrôle.

Steve ferma les yeux et essaya de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air, mais n'inspira que de la fumée. Sa toux lui permit au moins de cacher ses sanglots.

Il ne pouvait pas tout perdre.

Pas une fois de plus.

* * *

« Mais, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je- dit Tony d'une voix tremblante, je me suis enfui, mais- »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, peut-être se sera-t-il lassé ? »

Un sentiment étrange et désagréable envahit Tony et sembla s'enrouler autour de lui pour mieux l'étouffer, l'empêchant de parler. Le garçon lui fit le même sourire compatissant et empoisonné.

Tony n'avait aucune excuse à fournir, aucune explication au fait que tout ce que Steve possédait, venait de partir en fumée. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir été capable de l'arrêter. Il aurait dû y arriver, être assez intelligent pour cela.

« Il ne penserait jamais- »

« Mmh, en es-tu sûr ? Parce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est la moindre des choses, si jamais tu retournes vers lui et qu'il ne veut plus de toi, tu redeviendras un chat, Tony. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'était son vœu. Exaucé selon sa volonté. S'il ne veut plus de toi ou qu'il est trop en colère contre toi pour te reprendre, tout sera terminé. La magie est étrange … tant de parts de vie, entassées les unes sur les autres, enlèves-en les fondations et- »

Il mima une chute et une explosion avec ses mains.

« Il m'aime. »

Tony détesta sa voix, pour laisser transparaître tant d'incertitude.

« Les humains sont volages. »

Le garçon agita les doigts et une image apparut dans les airs. Tony observa le phénomène, fasciné, mais lorsque la scène s'éclaircit, l'angoisse remplaça rapidement la fascination.

C'était Steve, fatigué et perdu, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il y avait de la fumée autour de lui. Tony eut envie de le rejoindre tout de suite. C'était avant qu'il ne voie une jolie jeune fille blonde et mince se glisser à ses côtés, et poser une petite main sur son bras, comme si c'était son rôle de le consoler.

« Je ne- »

« Viens avec moi. Laisse les humains à leurs petites vies misérables. Tu es destiné à bien mieux que cela. »

Tony déglutit en fixant l'image. Et Steve. Il ferma les yeux.

« Non. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il vit quelque chose passer dans les yeux si inexpressifs du garçon, qui se reprit immédiatement.

« C'est stupide, de gâcher ta vie ainsi. Tu veux retrouver ta vie d'avant ? Vivre comme un animal de compagnie, comme une créature minuscule et faible, sans aucune liberté, ni parole ? Tu veux vraiment voir cette fille te remplacer dans son cœur, alors que tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre que souffler et miauler pour montrer ton désaccord ? »

Tony glissa sa main autour de la chaîne, à son cou, la serrant entre ses doigts.

* * *

« Steve ! »

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, derrière lui.

« Steve, oh merci mon dieu, tu n'as rien ! »

Jessica courrait vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras sans avertissement. Carol arriva juste après et passa ses bras autour d'eux deux.

Avant que Steve ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle déclara : « On a vu Tony. Il n'avait rien mais il avait l'air vraiment secoué. »

Steve lui rendit son étreinte et laissa échapper un sanglot de joie dans son cou.

Il n'avait rien.

« Où ça ? »

« Il nous est rentré dedans, en se rendant au parc. Pas moyen de l'arrêter ou de le calmer, je ne sais pas s'il était en pleine crise de panique ou- »

« Carol, merci. Merci beaucoup. Toi aussi, Jess. »

Steve se précipita vers sa voiture, et partit à la recherche de Tony.

Jessica regarda la voiture disparaitre à l'angle de la rue, puis se tourna et remarqua enfin sa collègue, qui se tenait à leurs côtés, l'air embarrassée. Sharon tenta un sourire amical.

« Tu l'espionnes maintenant ? » demanda Jess, en haussant un sourcil, tandis qu'elle la toisait du regard.

« Jessica ! » s'exclama Carol, les yeux écarquillés et le rouge aux joues.

« Quoi ? » se récria-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de sortir son téléphone comme si de rien était.

* * *

Steve ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois, bien qu'il ait conscience de ne pas vraiment savoir où il allait. Il abandonna sa voiture à l'extérieur du parc et se mit à le parcourir, tout en criant le nom de Tony. La nuit était presque tombée, le soleil à peine visible, ce qui n'offrait qu'une très faible luminosité.

Mais même dans la pénombre, Steve se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas dans les grands espaces à découvert, si bien qu'il s'approcha des coins plus sombres, près des arbres.

Et il se stoppa. Il vit quelque chose à travers les fourrés, une sorte de lueur étrange, qui semblait s'agiter tel un essaim de lucioles.

Il y eut un flash, et plus rien. Comme un silence après qu'on ait claqué une porte.

Steve retint son souffle pendant quelques instants, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il entendit un bruissement dans les fourrés, et quelque chose en sortit.

« Tony ! »

« Steve ! »

Le visage du brun s'illumina et il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en une milliseconde, se jetant dans les bras ouverts du blond, qui le serra contre lui.

« Oh Tony, dieu merci, tu n'as rien. »

Steve s'écarta pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, puis l'étreint à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pris la fuite, j'ai eu peur. » expliqua Tony, d'une voix hésitante, presque apeurée, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu es sain et sauf. » le rassura Steve.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda le brun, avec inquiétude, comme s'il avait peur que son compagnon ne s'en rappelle soudainement et ne le repousse.

Steve le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tony. Tu n'as pas mis le feu volontairement ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Non ! Non, je te le jure, je- »

« Chhhhh, c'est rien, tout va bien. Je te fais confiance, je t'aime. Je sais. Et même si c'était le cas, ça n'aurait été qu'un accident. »

Steve chancela légèrement, l'adrénaline le quittant peu à peu et laissant place à la fatigue.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire maintenant et je tremble tellement que je suis presque sûr d'être sous le choc, mais on va trouver. Tu n'as rien, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le ciel perdit sa dernière touche de bleu clair, ce qui laissa place à de nombreuses étoiles. Et sous leurs regards, Steve et Tony étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux dans la pénombre.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils allaient s'en sortir, pensait Steve, ils n'avaient qu'à trouver une location moins chère et ils auraient peut-être un peu de mal au début. Mais il ne serait pas seul et c'était le plus important.

« Steve ? » l'interpella Tony, après un long silence.

« Oui ? »

« Euh, je peux voir ton téléphone ? »

Steve le regarda avec consternation.

« Sérieusement ? »

« S'il te plaît ? J'en ai besoin juste une seconde. »

Le blond secoua la tête, mais le sortit quand même, avant de le tendre vers Tony.

« Tu sais, il va falloir le garder éteint pendant un certain temps. Je vais te trouver quelque chose, pour qu'on puisse se joindre en cas de problème, mais ça ne sera pas un modèle très haut de gamme- »

« Je sais déjà ce que je veux comme téléphone, enfin, smartphone. Je n'ai pas encore choisi d'ordinateur, mais je pense que je vais plutôt m'en fabriqu- »

« Tony, arrête, s'il te plaît. »

Steve n'était pas en colère. Il était frustré. Le brun avait beau être brillant, il ne semblait pas comprendre complètement le concept d'argent. Et là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas autant d'argent. Surtout pas maintenant. Et ça va être dur pendant quelques mois … »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en lui collant le téléphone sous le nez.

Steve cligna des yeux une fois.

Puis une autre.

Il saisit l'objet et continua de fixer l'écran.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Ca, Steve, c'est ton compte en banque, commença lentement Tony, tu me crois maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois croire ? Tony, ce n'est pas normal, je n'ai- »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis des siècles ! s'écria-t-il, en soupirant de frustration, mais tu, ne, m'écoutes, jamais. Tu as plein d'argent. Tu m'as dit que tu en avais besoin pour le loyer, la nourriture et tout le reste, alors j'en ai trouvé. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? On ne  _trouve_  pas, simplement, de l'argent ! » s'exclama Steve, en pâlissant.

Tony avait trouvé le moyen de se servir de sa carte de crédit, peut-être avait-il aussi trouvé comment se servir de celles d'autres personnes. Il ne lui avait jamais expliqué que c'était mal et s'il pensait qu'il ne faisait qu'aider … Steve commença à se sentir un peu mal.

« J'ai créé quelque chose et je l'ai vendu. C'est comme ça qu'on trouve de l'argent. » expliqua Tony.

« Tu n l'as pas volé ? »

« Quoi ? Non … On me le reprendrait si je me faisais attraper, c'est bien trop risqué. »

C'était plus de la logique que de l'honnêteté, mais Steve n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Tu avais plein de petits jeux que les gens achetaient sur ton téléphone, alors j'en ai fait un et quelques personnes l'ont acheté. Puis beaucoup de personnes l'ont acheté. Maintenant tu as plein d'argent. De rien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'en supplie, ne me force pas à tout réexpliquer. Tiens, regarde. »

Tony reprit le téléphone et lança le jeu.

Il y avait un petit chaton noir, qui courrait à de gauche à droite sur un fond coloré, et tentait d'attraper des morceaux de bacon tombant plus ou moins vite.

« Tony. C'est le dessin que j'avais fait pour mon portfolio. »

« Ouais, c'était dans ton ordi. J'ai pensé que ça ne te gênerait pas, tout le monde l'aime. D'ailleurs, dans la plupart des commentaires, les gens disent que les dessins sont trop mignons. »

« Et tu as fait ça ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien essayé de te le montrer … Jess et moi on y jouait à table l'autre jour. Je l'avais mis en vente le matin même. »

« Mais … tu as vraiment gagné autant d'argent en moins de deux jours ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Si ça ne suffit pas, je peux créer autre chose. J'ai plein d'idées et tu pourrais faire d'autres dessins. Pas seulement pour des jeux, mais des trucs plus gros, comme- »

Steve posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le coupa en l'embrassant. Le brun émit un petit cri de surprise mais se reprit bien plus rapidement que leur première fois, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Les grands projets pouvaient attendre, le plus important maintenant, c'était de trouver un endroit où dormir et manger le petit dej du lendemain matin.

 **THE END**.


End file.
